Sonic Hedgehog: Orb of Chaos
by kitsunewarrior
Summary: A new enemy is on the horizon for Sonic and Tails. Dr. Robotnik has discovered this evil and unleashes it by mistake. Only Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have a very slight chance of defeating it, but will it be too much for our beloved Tails to go through?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Sonic and Tails are relaxing on the beach in front of their home. A table sits on either side of them with a drink on each one. The temperature is a wonderful 80 degrees with a nice, cool breeze off the ocean. Its sunny with not a cloud in the sky.

Sonic and Tails had just defeated Dr. Robotnik in another attempt to take over the world. A nice day of relaxation was in their favor. They both needed it. This last fight wasn't really the cleanest. Sonic had a couple of broken ribs and Tails suffered a broken tail and dislocated shoulder.

(flashback) "Oof! Ahhh! My tail!" Tails screams as he hits the ground.

"Tails! Are you alright?" Sonic yells back.

Tails motions to his right tail. "I think its broken! I can't fly anymore!" he shouts. Tails then gets hit with a mechanical tentacle and flies into a tree. He yelps in pain and grasps his left shoulder.

Sonic runs over to him. "Are you alright Tails?" he asks.

Tails shakes his head and says, "No, I'm not. I got slammed into a tree and now I think my shoulder is broken!" Tears stream out of the young fox's eyes.

"Just stay here and out of the line of fire." Sonic commands. Tails nods and runs behind a tree.

"SONIC!" the machine says with a bellowing voice. "You won't escape me this time!" Sonic looks at the machine angrily. One of the tentacles rushes toward him. Sonic runs at the machine and tucks into a ball. Another tentacle comes out of nowhere, it seems, hits Sonic and slams him against a tree. The tentacle has Sonic pinned up against the tree and is slowly crushing him. He hears and feels his chest snapping. Sonic then hears Tails shouting at the machine, distracting it.

Sonic is dropped from the tree and hits the ground. With his chest in a lot of pain, he looks over at Tails. He sees Tails get grabbed by the machine. Thinking about what might happen to his best friend and "little brother", Sonic quickly gets up, rolls into a ball, and speeds to the machine. He goes through the other side, bounces off a boulder, and goes through a second time. The machine trembles and starts exploding, letting go of Tails. As Tails starts falling, Sonic runs and catches him. They both take cover behind a boulder as the machine explodes. Pieces of metal rain down from the sky. The smell of burning oil fills the air, a welcomed smell to Sonic and Tails.

They both look at each other and Tails asks, "Are you alright, Sonic?" in a painful way.

Sonic winces, "I'll be fine. Your not in the best of shape either." Tails sniffles and laughs.

Sonic carried Tails home. The fight really tired Tails out and he was in shock from the broken tail. It was a grueling walk home. Sonic didn't want to hurt Tails anymore than he already was and running made his chest hurt a lot. They finally get home and Sonic puts the cast on Tails tail. He then wraps himself up and, after putting Tails to bed, he goes to sleep, painfully.

(present day) Sonic lifts up his sunglasses and looks at Tails. Tails is staring at the sky just basking in the sun. His fur is slightly tarnished from a little dry blood, his right tail in a cast. Sonic then looks at himself. He still has a little dry blood from the fight as well as the bandages around his chest.

Sonic then asks, "How's the tail, Tails?"

Tails lifts up his sunglasses and looks over at Sonic. "Its gettin' there. How 'bout you?" he replies.

"Same." as Sonic touches his left side and winces a little. Sonic then starts thinking about the fight. 'That didn't seem right' he thought. 'That machine seemed more tough than usual. Not too mention that Tails and I got seriously hurt.' Sonic couldn't help but think about it. It just didn't seem like Dr. Robotnik at all. It was like he really wanted to kill off Sonic and Tails. 'Eh, no use worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet.' he thought. Sonic puts his shades back on and continues to not think.

Tails gets up and takes a sip of his drink. He notices its pretty much empty so he asks Sonic if he needs a refill.

"Not yet Tails." Sonic replies.

Tails gets up and starts for the house. "Alright then. I'll be right back."

Sonic looks up at Tails and says, "Don't try to fly. It'll only hurt more."

"I know, I know." says Tails, sarcastically. He gets his drink and comes back outside. He rejoins Sonic and lays down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Enjoying yourself Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails smiles happily and replies, "Oh yeah. This was well worth the broken tail." He folds his arms behind his head. He then continues, "It should be a while before Robotnik builds another machine."

Sonic turns and faces Tails. "Was there anything about that last fight that seemed a little unusual to you?" he asks.

"Like what?" Tails replies.

"It seemed to me that Robotnik was really trying hard to knock us off." Sonic explains. "He's been passive about it in the past. Doesn't it seem odd?

"Well kind of. But isn't that what Robotnik wants? To get rid of us in order to rule the world?" Tails asks.

Sonic answers, "Personally, I think he just keeps around for fun."

"Oh I see." Tails says. "Robotnik thinks of us as pets to torture and torment."

Sonic snickers and replies, "I guess you could say that. Without us, he wouldn't have anything else to do with his miserable life." Tails pushes his shades down and looks at Sonic.

"All I'm saying is that I think Robotnik is getting bored." Sonic says. Tails then looks away, worried.

"Well," Sonic says, "for right now, I wouldn't worry about it Tails. For now, we relax and heal." Tails nods and puts his shades over his eyes. 'Damn it Sonic,' Tails thinks, 'now you've got me worried.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ooooohh! That damn hedgehog!" exclaims Dr. Robotnik. He gets up from his desk and paces. His robot assistants stand still and out of his way. They know better than to get in the way of the doctor's thinking. Robotnik paces and grumbles to himself angrily. One of the robots steps out and suggests that he take a break.

"WHAT! Take a break? I'll have you hauled to the scrap heap for saying that!" Robotnik screams.

"Sir," the robot trembles, "I'm just merely suggesting that you need a break. You've been working very hard and you were successful in hurting Sonic and Tails. They won't be a threat for a while." The room falls silent and the doctor thinks.

Robotnik replies, "You know, I think your right. We all need a break now and then, even great scientists like me." The robot sighs in relief knowing that he said something good.

"Everyone can take a week off. But after that, we get back to work." Robotnik announces. All of the assistants start to leave when one notices that Robotnik isn't following.

"What's wrong Doctor?" the robot asks.

"I have some business to take care of first." he replies. Robotnik turns and walks down a flight of stairs. He comes to a door and pulls out an odd looking key. Robotnik opens the and closes it behind him. He then proceeds to a small, glass dome that has a faint purple glow. The doctor looks and studies it very well. He then walks to a wall that has a recorder on it. Robotnik takes it to a small desk and hits record:

_Day 108- The item, which I have dubbed as the Orb, has dimmed its glow. It continues to hover in its dome, like its taunting me. I have made some discoveries though. It does seem to be alive. I scanned it for a life signature and, to my surprise, it has one. Its not carbon based, but energy based. I've tried many different scans to figure out what its made of, but the only thing I have found is that it does have an outer shell. Another discovery is the fact that it acts like acid when it comes into contact with anything except glass. It melted one of my assistants a while back when my assistant picked it up. That is really all that I know about the Orb. Hopefully, I'll be able to use it to my advantage when the time comes._

Robotnik turns off the recorder and heads back upstairs. He closes and locks the door behind him. After he leaves, a small crack develops on the glass dome.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A week ago, Sonic and Tails got into a huge fight with one of Dr. Robotnik's robots. Robotnik was, as usual, trying to kill off Sonic and Tails in order to take over the world. Undoubtedly, Sonic and Tails destroyed the machine but were unable to get away unscaved. Tails had a broken tail and Sonic had a couple of broken ribs.

Sonic has taken off the bandages but is still feeling a little pain. Sonic doesn't like to show that he is hurt. Its just a matter of pride. Tails is still trying to fly, despite the cast and the pain.

"Owww!" exclaims Tails

Sonic looks over at him. "I told you not to fly until your completely healed." he scolds. Tails looks at Sonic sadly.

"I feel helpless not being able to fly." Tails whimpers. Sonic walks over to him and puts his hand on Tails' back.

Sonic replies, assuringly, "I know how you feel Tails. Those bandages were really stiff and I had to take them off." Tails smiles slightly and sniffles.

"Why do you heal so fast?" Tails asks, expecting a smartass answer.

"You should know by now Tails." Sonic explains. "I'm the quickest hedgehog in the world!" Tails snickers and smiles at him. "Come on Tails, lets sit back and enjoy the rest of the day without Robotnik." Sonic inspirationally says.

An hour goes past and Tails discovers he is missing a couple of bolts for the Tornado. He runs outside to Sonic to let him know.

"Hey Sonic! I need to go look for some bolts." Tails says to Sonic.

Sonic replies, "Alright but I'm going with you. I need to get away from the house for a while." Sonic was a little worried about what they might find in the forest. They haven't seen or heard anything from Dr. Robotnik for a week. Usually there would be some sort of sign that there would be trouble but so far, nothing. He and Tails walk around the island carefully, looking for the bolts. Tails behind a tree and finds some that look like the right size.

"Found some!" Tails exclaims holding the bolts in his hand. Sonic runs over to Tails and examines the bolts.

Sonic, being the smartass that he is, says, "They look a little small to me."

"No they're the right..." Tails was interrupted with a loud explosion. They look in the direction of the blast and see that it was by the house. Sonic and Tails rush over to the house to find a rocket had dug itself into the mountain side.

Sonic looks over at Tails. "Come on. Lets dig it out. There could someone stuck inside." he says. Tails nods and they start digging. They get to the point where they could open it up. Sonic and Tails force the door open and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Dr. Robotnik!" the two shout in unison.

"Oh thank you Sonic! Please help me out!" Robotnik pleads.

Sonic glares at him and grunts, "Why should we help you out of that rocket?"

Robotnik replies with a stern look, "Because, if you don't, the rocket will explode and you wont get the information I have for you!"

"He might be right Sonic." Tails says. The rocket gives a small explosion and Sonic and Tails pull Robotnik out. All of them run to the house and take cover. The rocket explodes, sending sharp, metal pieces through the air. Sonic turns and faces Robotnik.

"Now, about that information you have for me?" Sonic says to Robotnik. They all walk to a table in the house and sit down. All of a sudden, Robotnik starts sobbing.

"All of its gone, Sonic!" Robotnik sobs. "My robots, my lab, EVERYTHING!" Tails and Sonic look at each other in astonishment. 'I've never seen Robotnik in such a wreck' Sonic thinks to himself. He looks over Robotnik, noticing the bruises and cuts. 'Wow, must've been pretty bad.'

"Hey Robotnik, calm down and tell us what happened." Tails says calmly. Robotnik dries his eyes and proceeds to explain.

"About three and a half months ago, I was doing my usual plotting of getting rid of you two and taking over the world."

Sonic leans towards Tails and says, "No surprise there." Tails giggles a bit.

"Anyway," Robotnik continues, "There was a bleep on my radar and I went outside on the balcony to check it out. What I saw was a purple object falling from the sky. It landed not too far from the lab so I assembled a team and went to retrieve it."

"So when's the good part?" Tails asks sarcastically.

Robotnik gets irritated and bellows, "This is very serious Tails. This thing is very dangerous and will destroy our world if we don't do anything about it."

"We, as in Tails and me, right?" Sonic asks.

Robotnik grits his teeth and says, "Listen to me you stupid hedgehog, I've tried to destroy this thing when it got free and look at what it did. It destroyed my lab in less than ten minuets." Sonic and Tails leap to their feet and gasp.

"Its taken us weeks to get to the point of destroying your lab!" Tails exclaims. "It looks like there is something faster than you Sonic." Sonic, at this point, becomes royally pissed off.

"Nothing is faster than me!" Sonic shouts, his cheeks turning a ruby red with anger. He glares back at Robotnik. "Is there anything you know about this thing?"

"One thing," Robotnik replies sternly. "its unpredictable."

Tails looks puzzled. He then asks, "What do you mean, unpredictable?"

Robotnik, with the most serious look on his face, answers, "It can do whatever it wants. It is a living energy ball. Its not limited to anything. The laws of physics don't even apply to the Orb. Telepathy and telekineses is its biggest weapon. It will take over a person and control them. It even turned all my robots against me. It has the ability to fly through walls, for Pete's sake! It uses what ever it can find as a weapon! I would seriously consider that you, Tails, think of something to help you two."

Tails turns to Sonic. The look on Sonic's face is unbelievable. 'He's actually scared about this thing.' Tails thinks to himself. 'Then again, so am I.'

"I've given you all of the information I know." says Robotnik. He stands up and starts for the door.

Tails turns toward Robotnik and asks, "Where are you going?"

Robotnik answers, "There is an island on which I have a house that I can go to. I don't think you, Sonic, and I could peacefully co- exist under the same roof."

"How are you getting there?" Sonic asks. "Your rocket blew up."

Robotnik replies with three words, "Portable jet pack." And just like he came, he was gone. Sonic and Tails stand at the door and watch Robotnik rocket to his house, wherever that may be. Still absorbing the information that Robotnik gave them, Sonic and Tails head inside and sit down at the table. It was quiet for about an hour when it was finally broken with Tails crying.

"I don't like this Sonic! I'm really scared!"Tails sobs.

"Take it easy Tails!" Sonic grabs Tails arm. "Everything will be alright. OK?" Tails calms down to a mere whimper. "We will get through this together. I just need you to stay cool, alright?" Sonic reassures Tails. Tails nods in agreement. "Good. Now lets eat something and go to bed. We have a lot of preparation to do." Sonic walks past Tails and opens the fridge.

Tails looks at Sonic, tears still dripping from his eyes, and asks, "Are we going after it?"

Sonic replies, "Lets wait until it makes a move. Then we will find out what we are up against."

Not one to argue with Sonic, Tails just had to say something. "You heard what Robotnik said. This thing can do anything! What makes you think we have a fighting chance?"

Sonic glares at Tails and yells, "Do you know of anyone else who might have a fighting chance than us? If you do, I'd sure as hell like to meet them!"

Tails starts crying again and says, "I'm just scared Sonic! I've never been this scared before in my entire life!" He turns his back and puts his head on the table. Sonic sighs and feels bad about snapping at Tails. He walks back to the table and kneels down next to Tails.

"Hey buddy, I'm scared too." Sonic says. He really is scared but usually he can hide it very well. Not this time.

"I'm not really hungry, Sonic. I'm just going to go to bed and try to sleep." Tails says. Sonic nods and Tails goes off into his bedroom. 'Poor kid.' Sonic thinks. 'He's got a full life ahead of him and it might be cut short because of this thing.' Sonic walks to the couch and, after a while, falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, Tails was awake and flying around the island. He didn't care how much it hurt, he needed to get up in the air to think. Tails runs through what Robotnik had said about the Orb in his mind. 'I really don't see a way we could win.' he thinks. Sonic walks outside and sees Tails flying. A smirk forms on his face and he just has to say something.

"Hey airhead, are you sure you should be flying?" Sonic teases. Tails is startled and falls into the sand face first.

"Sonic, you have a bad habit of being quiet!" Tails yells. He looks up at Sonic, which by now is standing over him, and smiles. Sonic lends a hand and helps Tails up.

"Tails, why don't you get the Tornado airworthy and ready to take off?" Sonic says. Tails looks at him and cocks his head to the right.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Tails asks.

Sonic replies, "Just want to make sure we have it when we need it." Tails nods and heads for the workshop. Sonic then runs to the top of the house and lies down. 'I wonder what Tails was up to?' he thinks. 'Probably thinking about that orb that Robotnik said destroyed his lab.' Starring at the sky, Sonic wonders if Robotnik wasn't being controlled by the orb. Considering that nine times out of ten he's lying, Sonic couldn't help but think that maybe this was a trap. 'Well wait a minuet Sonic,' he thought, 'If Robotnik was lying I don't think he would crash his own rocket and start sobbing about his lab being destroyed. He could of easily set up a bomb in the house and blew it up when he left.' Sonic actually started to believe Robotnik.

Tails walks out of the workshop flies up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," Tails says, "I'm going to take a walk around the island. Take my mind off things. Wanna come along?"

Sonic answers, "No. I'll just stay here and watch the place." Tails shrugs and flies down. 'Interesting how much energy that fox has.' Sonic thinks.

Tails starts walking/ flying through the forest with not a care in the world. He figured that if Sonic wasn't worried, neither was he. His tail was feeling better. He's been able to fly for longer periods of time.

"At this rate, I'll be healed by the time that purple orb decides to make a move." Tails says out loud. Smiling, he continues on his walk/fly, stopping occasionally to take in the sights. 'Even a techy like me needs to get away from machines now and then.' he thought. He stops at a tree and flies up to the top. Tails lands on a branch and watches the sky. Suddenly, he sees a glimmer of light hurtling at him.

"What the hell?" Tails says as he jumps up. The glimmering object misses him, crashing into the ground. Tails jumps down and goes in for a closer look.

Tails moves cautiously toward the object. When the smoke clears, Tails sees the object for what it really was. Tails gasps and starts to run when the object jumps out of the ground. Tails looks behind him and sees the purple orb. 'No! Not here!' he thinks. Tails turns and tries to fly away. The orb is quick to catch up.

"I've got to get to Sonic quick!" Tails says. With the orb trailing behind, Tails guns it. The orb then starts firing some sort of laser beam at Tails. Tails yelps and tries to go faster but the orb just keeps up. Tails then sees the house. As he yells for help, Tails gets shot in the back. The pain is unbearable. Tails sinks but still presses on to the house. He gets within 100 feet of the house and yells for Sonic. Sonic hears him and sees Tails get shot a second time. Sonic gasps and runs to catch Tails as he falls. Tails hits the ground with a thud. Sonic gets close but then he sees the orb. Seeing a chance to knock out the orb, Sonic tucks into a ball and rolls toward it. Sonic hits it but does no damage. Instead, Sonic's arm rubs against the orb and gets burned. As Sonic falls to the ground, the orb flies away.

Sonic hits the ground and grasps his arm. He looks at it and sees an acid burn on his forearm. As he winces in pain, Sonic tries to run to Tails. Tails is lying in the sand with blood dripping out of the of the shots on his back. Sonic kneels and holds Tails.

"I knew you'd save me." Tails said weakly. Sonic looks at Tails with tears in his eyes.

Sonic says, "Don't worry little buddy. I'll get you healed and everything will be alright." Sonic picks up Tails and walks back to the house. He lays Tails down on the couch.

Tails looks up and says, "Sonic, I'm cold."

Sonic grabs some blankets and wraps up Tails. "Now you stay here and rest. I'll be back." Sonic says, tearing a bit. Tails nods and closes his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sonic is flying the Tornado in search of Robotnik. He spots a little house by itself in the middle of nowhere and lands near it. He gets out of the plane and knocks on the door. There is a camera staring at him and he looks back into it.

"Robotnik, I know your in there." Sonic says at the camera. A speaker on the door crackles and a voice comes on.

"And what makes you think that I am here?" Robotnik says, being naive.

Sonic answers, "Well that would be a clue right there." There is a little silence and the the locks on the door, all 100 of them, start unlocking. Sonic waits, impatiently, for ten minuets before the door actually opens. Standing at the door in a robe and a cup of hot cocoa, Dr. Robotnik invites Sonic in. They sit down on the couch.

"So where is your little friend Tails?" Robotnik asks.

Sonic replies, "Your little discovery attacked him at my home. He was shot twice in the back and is now bleeding all over the couch." Robotnik takes a sip of his hot cocoa.

"That's new." Robotnik says. "Did it do anything else?"

"Nothing that you didn't say it would." Sonic answers. Robotnik rubs his mustache, seeing the burn marks on Sonics forearm.

Sonic then pipes in and pleads, "As much as I hate to say this," He forces himself to continue. "please Dr. Robotnik, you have to help Tails. He's the only friend I've got." Sonic starts tearing a little.

"What makes you think I want to help your friend?" Robotnik replies, scowling. "What have you done for me?" Sonic looks surprised.

"If you don't help," Sonic yells, jumping off the couch, "then Tails will die and, without Tails, I might not win this fight against the orb! And that means no more world for you!" Robotnik thinks about. He sighs and heads to the bedroom. He gets dressed and grabs a bag with some medical equipment in it.

"I do have some knowledge in medicine." Robotnik states. "A lot more than you do, Sonic. So, lead me to Tails and I'll see what I can do." Sonic looks at Robotnik and smiles.

As Sonic walks out the door, he had to be a smart ass and say, "I knew you cared for us."

Robotnik stares at Sonic angrily and says, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this to save my own hide. So back off!" Sonic shrugs and gets in the plane. Robotnik starts up his jet pack and both of them fly to Sonic's home.

Sonic and Robotnik walk inside the house and find Tails lying on the couch. Blood has formed a big stain and Tails breathing has become really shallow. Sonic walks over to him and kneels down next to him.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Sonic says mournfully. Tails opens his eyes and weakly smiles.

"I'm glad your back in one piece." Tails says weakly. Sonic pets him on the head.

Tails swallows and asks, "Why is Robotnik here?"

"I'm going to try to heal you Tails." Robotnik says. He kneels next to Sonic and checks Tails pulse. Its very slow. Robotnik asks Sonic to stand up and walk away.

"How do I know your not going to kill him off yourself?" Sonic asks sarcastically.

Robotnik answers, "Your just going to have to trust me." Sonic doesn't like it. 'But what choice do I have?' he thinks.

"I need you to move on your side." Robotnik demands. Tails does but very slowly. Robotnik takes a look at the wounds. Robotnik sighs and gets up. He walks to Sonic and explains the situation.

"The wounds are really deep. They punctured a kidney and his left lung." Robotnik says to Sonic. "There isn't much I can do at this point."

Sonic quickly turns to Robotnik and yells, "So your just going to let him DIE!" Robotnik backs up a little.

"He's lost too much blood and the only treatment I have may not work!" Robotnik yells back. "I could let him die but I know the consequences if I do. I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything." Sonic nods and Robotnik picks up a vile of blue liquid out of his bag.

"Tails," Sonic calls, "Robotnik has something that can fix you. I need you to be still, OK?" Tails barely has enough strength to nod.. Robotnik takes the cork off the vile and pours a drop in which wound. Tails yelps in pain as the liquid gets absorbed.

"Tails you might be in a bit of pain for the next few days." Robotnik tells him. Tails turns over on his back and glares at Robotnik. As Tails squirms in pain, Sonic pulls Robotnik to the side.

"I thought you said this will work!" Sonic quietly yells.

"I didn't say it would work and I sure as hell didn't say it would work in two seconds!" Robotnik quietly yells back. "He needs as much rest as possible. If there are any problems, call me and I'll see what I can do." Robotnik hands a small piece of paper to Sonic and then leaves.

Sonic puts the number on the table and sits next to Tails.

Tails is still squirming around and starts yelling, "It hurts Sonic! It hurts!" Sonic feels really bad about this and tries to help.

"Come on Tails, try to turn over on your side." he says. Seeing Tails struggle to turn over, Sonic helps out. Tails eventually stops squirming.

"It still hurts." Tails says weakly. Tails starts crying a little and Sonic thinks 'I wish I could help. He's lost a lot of blood and there isn't much of a chance he'll survive the night.' Sonic starts tearing a little at the thought of losing Tails. 'He really is like a little brother to me.' he thinks. 'Please pull through Tails. I can't win this fight without you.' Tails eventually falls silent.

"Tails? TAILS?" Sonic panics. He checks for a pulse. "(few) Thats a relief!" he says. A little while after, Sonic falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Sonic was well awake and anxiously waited for Tails to wake up. He already had breakfast and took his usual run around the island. He didn't run to fast this time. He just merely jogged. Sonic was thinking about Tails and the nightmare he had last night. He dreamed the the orb came back and he couldn't save Tails this time. When he woke up, Sonic checked on Tails. He was sound asleep. Sonic went back to sleep only to have more nightmares. He also kept thinking about the orb. He ran through the brief fight he and the orb had. 'There has to be a weakness.' he thinks.

He runs back to the house and goes inside. He looks over at Tails to find that he is awake. Sonic walks over and sits down next to him.

"Hey buddy." Sonic says to Tails. Tails waves and puts his on his head.

"What happened yesterday?" Tails asks, still very weak.

"Well, you were chased through the forest by the purple orb, you were shot twice by it, and Robotnik put some medicine on your wounds." Sonic explains. Tails looks at him and starts remembering. Thats when pain set in.

"Aaahhh! My back!" he yelps. "Ooohhh! Robotnik couldn't give me something for the pain!"

"To be honest Tails," Sonic says sadly, "We didn't think you would make it. The pain lets us know that your still alive." Tails glares at Sonic and bares his teeth.

"I AM STILL ALIVE!" Tails says angrily. Sonic grins and gets up. Tails tries to get up but Sonic stops him.

"I need to go to the bathroom, if you don't mind." Tails says sarcastically. Sonic helps him to the bathroom and back to the couch.

"Now you are going to stay there and rest." Sonic says with a parent-like attitude. "I'll be within earshot of you so if you need anything just yell." Tails smiles and closes his eyes. 'The next few days are going to be hell for me.' thinks Sonic. 'But as long as Tails gets better, I'll be happy.' And with that thought, he walks outside and parks himself on the beach in front of the house.

A few hours later, Sonic walks in to check up on Tails. Tails is wide awake and watching the news.

"What are you watching Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails looks up, smiles, and says, "The news. But its hard to watch something when your lying on your side."

Sonic smirks and asks, "Are you hungry at all, little buddy?"

"A little." Tails replies motioning a pinch with his hand. Sonic nods and quickly whips up something for the hurt fox. Sonic hands the plate to Tails and then looks at the giant blood stain on the couch.

"We're going to have to get rid of that couch when your healed." Sonic says with a smirk. "All that dried blood ruined it." Tails looks down and sees the stain. Tails is shocked by the amount of blood.

"Is that my blood?" he asks quiveringly.

Sonic replies, "Well Tails, its part of the job." Tails shivers a little and starts eating.

"Where was I shot?" Tails asks out of curiosity.

Sonic answers, "Well, once in the lung and once in the kidney." Tails notices that he can't breath very well. 'That explains it.' he thinks.

"Anything interesting happening in the world?" Sonic asks.

"Not really. Mostly the usual stuff. Strange, huh?" Tails says.

"I'm surprised our little friend hasn't done anything yet." Sonic replies. It was strange. 'Its like its planning something.' Sonic thinks. He then pats Tails on the head and heads outside.

Over the next few days, Sonic helps Tails get better. With each day, Tails was getting back to his old self. Finally Tails was flying again.

"Oh this is great Sonic!" Tails shouts. He parades around the island just laughing and having good time. Sonic was following along as well. 'Its good to see Tails back to his old self again.' he thought. After an hour, they get back to the house and have lunch. While eating, they both were watching the news and Tails was going on and on about how well he can fly now. 'Like a kid with a new toy.' Sonic thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Owww! My head!" Tails yelped. Sonic wakes up abruptly and runs to Tails room. He looks over at Tails in his bed. Tails is sitting up and holding his head. Sonic walks over to Tails.

"Is everything alright Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails looks at him and answers, "I think so. I've been having these sharp pain in my head for a while now."

"Its probably the medicine just wearing off Tails." Sonic says. "I wouldn't worry about it." Tails nods and goes back to sleep. Sonic starts walking back to his room when he sees a purplish light come from behind him. He turns around but doesn't see anything. Sonic shrugs and walks out of the room.

The next morning, Sonic was up first. Usually, Tails is up first and down in the workshop. But since the fight with the purple orb, Tails has been sleeping a lot more. 'Probably still healing.' Sonic thought. Sonic got out of bed and went on his usual run.

Tails gets up soon after. Groggy from last night, he slowly gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. When he's finished, Tails washes his hands and splashes some water on his face. 'These nightmares have got to stop.' he thinks as he leans over the sink. All of a sudden, Tails feels very sick and throws up in the toilet. He gets up and washes out his mouth.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Tails says to himself. He starts growling at himself in the mirror. 'I'll bet Robotnik is laughing his head off at me.' he thinks. Tails feels a sharp pain in his head grasps his head. Then he starts hears voices, mumbling and whispering.

"Hello? Anyone th- there? S- So- Sonic?" Tails becomes very scared when the voices wouldn't stop. Tails covers his ears and grits his teeth. The voices become very loud.

"Please stop! PLEASE STOP!" Tails screams. The voices stop abruptly. Tails uncovers his ears and looks around. He then turns to the mirror and starts laughing nervously.

"Alright Miles, time to clam down." he says to himself. He opens his eyes and looks at the image in the mirror. It was him, but the image had purple eyes. Tails rubs his eyes to make sure they were working right. Tails becomes really scared and then the image starts speaking.

"Hello Miles "Tails" Prower." the image says in a deep, raspy voice

Tails asks, trembling, "Ho... How do you know my name?"

The image replies, "Isn't it obvious? I'm the so called orb." Tails is in shock. "Now that I've introduced myself, I want you to do something for me."

Tails shakes his head and says, "No, I won't do anything you say. I'll fight you if its the last thing I ever do!"

"Oh really?" the image says. "I beg to differ." Tails then feels a sharp pain in his head and falls to his knees. The image laughs hysterically.

"You... bastard!" Tails says, holding his head. The image continues to laugh when the bathroom door opens and Sonic is standing in the doorway.

"Ah the hedgehog." the image says. "We meet again." Sonic looks down at Tails and sees the amount of pain he is in.

"Let Tails go or else." Sonic demands.

The image laughs and says, "Or else what? Are you prepared to fight your little friend here?" Sonic scowls at the image. "Hmph. All in due time, my friend, all in due time." The image disappears and Tails collapses to the floor. Sonic picks him up and brings him to his bed. Tails opens his eyes and sees Sonic looking over him.

"Oh Sonic!" Tails exclaims. Tails jumps and squeezes Sonic in a hug.

Sonic replies, chokingly, "Tails... your... choking... me!" Tails lets go of Sonic and starts crying.

"Why did it have to be me?" Tails cries. Sonic starts wondering why the orb chose Tails instead of him.

Sonic leans over and puts his hand on Tails shoulder. "Everything will be alright Tails." he says. Tails looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"But what if it isn't alright?" Tails whimpers, shaking his head. Sonic just leans back.

"It will be. I guarantee it." Sonic says. "Hey buddy cheer up. We can get through this."

Tails looks up. "Together?" he whimpers.

"Together." Sonic replies. Tails looks down and smiles. They both know that they can defeat this thing, but unsure how.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Tails and Sonic have just junked the old couch. The old couch was ruined and they've gone looking for another one. The island they live on is full of old junk from another time so it shouldn't be too hard to find one. They get to the edge of the forest and stop.

"I'll go above and you search down here." commands Tails. Sonic nods and runs into the forest. Tails flies into the canopy. He can see Sonic zipping around the trees. 'Good old Sonic.' Tails thinks. 'Always going fast.' Tails chuckles and begins his search around the canopy and spots something in the side of a hill. He lands and he finds a couch. Tails smiles and yells for Sonic to come over. Sonic rushes over and meets up with Tails.

"What do you think?" Tails asks.

Sonic answers, "Its perfect Tails! Good job!" Tails smiles gleefully and thanked Sonic. "I'll get it out and carry it back, Okay?"

"No, no. I'll get it out." proclaims Tails, waving his hands. "I ruined the first one. I should do all the work." Sonic shrugs and stands back. Tails walks to one side of the couch, grabs it, and spins his tails. He struggles a little, but he gets it out and hauls it back to the house.

"Its strange not seeing Robotnik or his robots attacking us every other day." Sonic remarks. Tails looks down and thinks for a second.

"Yeah I know." Tails replies. It may sound strange, but Tails was worried about Robotnik. 'Its not like him just leave us alone.' he thought.

Sonic and Tails get back to the house and put the new couch in its place.

"It looks good." Sonic remarks. Tails nods and sits down, sighing. Sonic flips on the TV and sits down next to Tails. The news was on and they were reporting the usual stuff, minus the attacks that Robotnik would usually pose. The TV then becomes fuzzy and Tails gets up. He starts banging on it, thinking that that would work.

"Just let it go Tails." Sonic says. Tails sighs and sits back down.

"I'll just fix it tomorrow." Tails says with enthusiasm. The TV shuts itself off and doesn't turn back on. Tails sighs and gets up. He walks outside and stands on the beach. Sonic soon follows.

"You know, Tails, the TV doesn't need to be fixed any time soon." Sonic says, trying to give the fox the impression that it isn't essential to their daily life. Tails just smiles a bit looks up at the night sky.

"Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I like to come out here and stare at the stars." Tails said. "Have you ever wondered what is really beyond our little planet?"

"No, not really." Sonic replies. "I've never given it much thought." Tails glances over at Sonic and back at the sky. Sonic then looks up and wonders. 'What if the orb is from somewhere out there?' he thought.

"Well, good night Sonic." Tails says as he walks inside. Sonic stays and lies down in the cold sand. He continues to think about whats out there and the orb.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Sonic had fallen asleep outside. Thinking about the orb and its origins made him fall asleep. Before that, Tails had said good night to Sonic and went to bed. It took Tails a while to go to sleep. He was afraid of the nightmares he would inevitably have. Eventually he fell asleep.

This dream started off rather normal. Sonic and Tails are running around the island, just having a good time. It was daytime with a cool breeze. Sonic and Tails stop for a moment. Sonic looks over and gives Tails a thumbs up for keeping up with him. Tails smiles and returns the gesture. Then Tails gets a sharp pain. Its so bad that he falls to his knees. He opens his eyes and looks at Sonic. The day has turned to night and Sonic has a look of utter fear on his face. Tails, trying to reach out to him, punches Sonic and knocks him out.. Unwillingly, Tails starts flying. Tails fights as much as he can but to no use. He then hears the orb laughing in his mind. Tails worst fear has come true. Th orb has taken over his body. He flies into town and starts destroying the entire town. Sonic catches up to Tails and stops him. Tails turns and looks straight at him. Sonic says to Tails that he doesn't want to fight him. Tails, in his mind, is trying to tell Sonic to go away. But his mouth wont move. Instead, Tails dive bombs to attack Sonic. He almost gets to Sonic and then wakes up.

Tails sits up in his bed abruptly and looks around. He is breathing heavily and sweat is pouring down his face. He realizes that it was just a dream and looks outside at Sonic.

"He's asleep. Good." Tails comments. He walks to the kitchen and grabs a drink. Tails goes back to his bedroom and sits down on the bed.

"I really wish I could just sleep through the night without these damn nightmares." Tails says. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and the orb was right in front of him. Tails screams and hides under his sheets.

"Now now Tails," the orb says, "Thats no way to treat your friend." Tails pulls off the covers and glares at the orb.

"Your not my friend!" Tails yells. "You're just another enemy!" He bares his teeth.

The orb responds, "Don't you know the phrase, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?" Then the orb disappears. Tails is baffled.

"What did he mean by that?" Sonic asks. Tails whips around to find Sonic at the door. Tails opens his mouth to respond but orb's voice takes over.

"In time, my fox friend, you will sleep." the voice says in a cold tone. Tails had an idea of what it meant by "sleep" but he didn't want to worry Sonic than he already is.

Sonic stares at Tails and says, "That was scary." There was a long silence.

"Why does that thing have to torment me?" Tails whimpers. Sonic looks at Tails pitifully.

Sonic grabs Tails arm and says, "Come on. Let's go outside. I want to show you something." Sonic runs out of the house with Tails dragging behind him. They stop at a cave. Sonic motions Tails to follow him inside. They go inside and walk a little while until they come upon a cavern. Sonic had a lantern already inside and lit it. The cavern lights up like a Christmas tree. Tails looks around and was immediately surprised. Scattered on the floor were old automobiles that seemed to be in perfect running order. Tails had only seen these in pictures but never up close.

"How did you find these?" Tails asks Sonic in amazement.

"Well," Sonic explains, "I was doing my usual run around the island yesterday. I took a different path this time and found this cavern. I ran back to the house and grabbed a lantern. Then I walked inside and found these things. They interest you more than me." Tails looks at all of the cars, zipping around like Sonic.

Tails looks inside each car. He didn't know what the parts were what or what they did. All he knew was that he was happy and now had something new to tinker with.

"Thank you Sonic!" Tails said after returning to the entrance. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Now Tails, what do you say we head back and try to go to sleep?" Sonic asks as he yawns. Tails sighs. He wanted to stay but knew he couldn't. The orb could pop up and the cavern walls are sound proof. Sonic wouldn't be able to hear him cry out for help. They walk back and, after they got home, Tails falls right to back sleep, dreaming of what he could do with all those cars.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The next morning, Sonic woke up and went to Tails room to check up on him. He opens the door but didn't see Tails. Then he went down to Tails lab but he wasn't there either. Sonic then runs to the cave and walks inside. 'The lantern is on so he has to be here.' Sonic thought. He continues walking and gets to the cavern.

He calls out to to Tails and hears some clanking somewhere on the other side. Sonic runs over to the noise and finds Tails scrounging around in a pile of metal. Sonic smirks as he hatches a little prank and sneaks quietly over to Tails.

Sonic then screams, "TAILS!" Tails yelps and jumps out of the pile. He lands ten feet away on his back.

"Hey that's not funny!" Tails yells back. Sonic walks over, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry Tails. Just had to do it." Sonic says wiping a tear from his eye. Tails goes back to digging around. Sonic takes a good look at the metal object in the middle of the cavern.

"So Tails, what is it?" Sonic asks.

Tails responds, "Whats what?" Sonic points at the metal object. "Oh, that!" Tails exclaims. "I don't know yet."  
>Sonic gets annoyed and yells, "You spent all morning building this and you don't know what it is?" Tails looks at Sonic confused."You did build this, didn't you?" Sonic asks.<p>

"No, er, at least, I don't think so." Tails responds. Sonic becomes worried.

"Do you remember doing anything last night?" he asks.

"Well, I remember the orb and you showing me this place, but that's it." Tails explains. "In fact, I remember waking up in here next to the machine." Tails actually did remember exactly what happened. He was building a new prototype for a battle suit when the Orb stopped him. Tails tried to resist but the Orb proved too strong. Tails fought but fell on a rock and slammed his head into a pieces of metal, knocking him out. But he didn't want to tell Sonic for fear of worrying him more. Tails din't like to keep secrets but if it meant for the greater good then he would.

Sonic walks up to it and kicks it. The object trembles and falls apart.

"Well, not much of a machine if it can't even stay up." Sonic says with a smirk. Tails looks at Sonic, shrugs, and continues digging. He finds what he is looking for and calls to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, help me back to the house with this stuff." Tails calls out. Sonic walks over and examines the pile of parts. Sonic nods and takes a small armful. Tails grabs some and the both of them run/fly back to the house. They do this a couple times until all of the parts are back at the house.

"What are you planning to do with all of this stuff Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails turns and replies, "I'm going to completely rebuild the Tornado with all of these parts." Sonic walks to the door. Tails turns and asks, "Hey, do you want to help?"

"No thanks. Not my field of expertise." Sonic says. And with that, he runs to the roof and lies down.

Tails wastes no time in taking apart the Tornado. Piece by piece, he lines them up in order so as to not forget them. Once the plane was completely taken apart, Tails works on a design plan to figure out how he can rebuild the Tornado with the extra parts he found. Tails draws up a plan that will not only make the Tornado faster and more agile, but withstand the orb and its dangerous properties. Tails goes to his lab and starts on a chemical formula to coat the new Tornado.

A couple days later, Sonic walks down to Tails lab and discovers him sleeping on his desk. He walks over to Tails and gently shakes him. Tails wakes up and turns to Sonic.

"Good morning Sonic." Tails yawns.

"Do you know how long you've been down here Tails?" Sonic asks. Tails looks up and is slightly confused.

"Oh the Tornado still needs to be taken apart!" Tails shouts, not remembering that he already took it apart. Sonic catches him before he gets to the door.

"It was taken apart a couple days ago Tails." Sonic says. Tails looks at Sonic and slowly walks back to the desk.

"I can't get the formula right." Tails says sadly, revealing the truth for his "memory loss".

Sonic asks, "What formula?" Tails hands him a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers and equations. Sonic looks at Tails confused.

"Buddy? Can you explain this in a way that even I can understand?" Sonic asks jokingly.

"Its supposed to be a chemical coating that goes over the Tornado and you but it keeps failing." Tails answers, depressed.

"And how have you been testing it?" Sonic asks. Tails looks up and touches Sonic's arm. Sonic jumps back and grabs his arm. There is a burn mark where Tails touched him.

Tails looks back down. "Since the orb and I are physically connected, I have all the same abilities as the orb does. I discovered this a while ago." Tails explains. "This chemical is meant to protect you from me Sonic. I can feel the orb getting stronger everyday. I'm afraid of what may happen if the orb gains complete control over me." Sonic is in shock after hearing. He then thinks of a plan to get Tails back on track.

"Tails I'm really disappointed in you." Sonic says. Tails turns away.

"I'm a failure to you and the world. I know." Tails says as he starts going into depression.

"Tails! That is no way to act in this situation!" Sonic exclaims. "For as long as I've known you, you were always upbeat. Always a step ahead of the enemy and myself. You've never given up before."

Tails shouts back, "You don't understand Sonic! This time is different! I'm not just fighting an enemy, I'm fighting myself as well. I'm turning into this... this thing and I can't do anything to stop it!"

"Yes you can. We can. If I help you, we might be able to get this formula to work." Sonic says inspirationally. Tails thinks for a moment and starts smiling.

"Your right Sonic!" Tails says. "If anyone can beat this orb, we can!"

"That's right!" Sonic exclaims and gives a thumbs up. Tails pulls out a piece of paper and starts scribbling the formula but in a different way.

"Tails what are you doing to the formula?" Sonic asks.

Without looking up, Tails replies, "I'm reconfiguring it. This was my last experiment." He looks up at Sonic. "I'll need your help. Though it might hurt if it doesn't work." Tails gets up and starts mixing chemicals and other stuff. Sonic gets bored and heads for the door.

"Call me when its ready." Sonic asks.

"Its done!" Tails calls.

"That was quick." Sonic remarks as he walks back.

Tails replies, "Yup. Just like you!" Sonic grins. "Now I need you to pour this liquid all over yourself. Try to get it under your fur as well." Sonic takes the beaker and pours the liquid on him, rubbing it into his fur.

"I feel like a drowned rat." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Now I'm going to hit you a couple times and I need you to tell me if there is any change." Tails said.

"Alright just tell me when..." Sonic is interrupted by a blow from Tails.

"Tails I'm not... Tails stop... This isn't... Alright... Enough already!" Sonic finally said. Tails stops and walks over to Sonic, who was lying on the ground, mumbling to himself. Tails helps him up.

"Sorry Sonic," Tails apologizes and laughs nervously. "I guess I got a little carried away." Sonic stared at Tails, annoyed. "Any change in the chemical?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked himself over and said, with a smile, "Nope. I look fine and I'm not burning. I think you've got the right mixture, Tails." Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

"Yes! Finally!" Tails shouted. "Now all I have to do is build the new Tornado and we'll be set." Sonic's smile didn't last long. He knew that Tails had a limited amount of time before the orb completely took over his mind and body.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Tails was up at the crack of dawn, finishing up the Tornado. 'All I have to do is take it for a test flight.' he thought. He gets in the cockpit and starts up the engine. 'Ahhh, she purrs like a kitten.' he thought. He does a complete systems check and everything goes green.

"Alright lets see what this baby can do!" Tails says. The doors open and the runway extends. Tails grabs the throttle and pushes it as far as it would go. The engine roars shaking the ground. It even wakes up Sonic, who was sleeping on the roof. Sonic opens his eyes and waves at Tails. Tails waves back as he leaves the runway. 'Very smooth take off. Lets see how well the maneuvering is.' Tails thought. He does a couple of barrel rolls, a loop, and a couple of hairpin turns.

"Man this thing is great!" Tails exclaims. He looks to his right and saw his reflection. "Not you again!" Tails gasps.

"That's right. Go ahead and gasp. Like you didn't know this would happen." the image says in the orb's voice. "Whether you like it or not, I am part of you. So get used to it!" Tails' arms start to turn the Tornado in the direction of Robotnik's house. "We're going to pay a visit to my good friend Dr. Robotnik."

"What are you planning to do with Robotnik?" asks Tails, timidly.

"I just want to thank him for finding me. Without him, I wouldn't be here." the image says cynically .

Tails growls and replies, "If he hadn't found you, I wouldn't be suffering like this." The orb gets angry.

"I'm not liking your mood very much! Lets change that, shall we?" the orb bellows. Tails starts shaking and unwillingly bangs his head on the instrument panel.

"Now that the bad fox has been punished, lets continue to our destination." the orb says. Tails turns the plane and flies straight for Robotnik. He lands near Robotnik's house and gets out. Tails walks to the door and knocks.

"Who is it?" the speaker on the door demands in a raspy voice.

"Its me Tails." Tails says. "I just wanted to say thank you for healing me. Can I come in?" The locks on the door begin unlatching. Robotnik opens the door and lets Tails in.

"I hope your not trying anything funny with me fox." Robotnik snaps. "It wouldn't be fair to hit someone while they are down." Tails looks around the room admiring the house. He sees a couple of red chairs and sits down. "Alright. What do you want?" Robotnik asks, annoyed by the fox's presence.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me. Its not everyday that your enemy helps heal you." Tails says in his usual cute, little voice. Robotnik becomes suspicious. "That was nice of you to help me."

"And what do I get in return?" Robotnik asks.

Tails pulls out a Chaos Emerald. "You get one of the Chaos Emeralds. I'll give you this one right now, if you want." Robotnik spits out his tea and chokes.

"Really Tails?" Robotnik says gazing at the emerald. "I know I helped you but, this is an extreme way of saying thanks."

Tails replies, "One good gesture for another. Now come get it if you want it." Tails holds out the emerald. Robotnik gets up and goes to grab it. He grabs the Emerald and at the last second realizes that its not real nor is Tails.

Robotnik is electrocuted and thrown across the room. Tails gets up walks to Robotnik. He looks and sees that Tails eyes have changed to blue to purple. Robotnik gasps and tries to get away but Tails grabs him, picking him up by his shirt.

"Hello Dr. Robotnik." Tails says in the orb's voice.

Robotnik struggles to get free. "Your not Tails! Your that... that..."

"Orb? Yes I am." the orb says.

"Do you even have a name?" Robotnik asks sarcastically.

"I don't need a name." the orb says. He throws Robotnik across the room. He hits the wall and falls. Robotnik scrambles to his feet.

"Why are you here?" Robotnik demands.

The orb obliges. "Why, I'm just saying thanks for finding me. Your a real genius doctor."

Robotnik grits his teeth. "That's a strange way of saying thanks!" The orb looks at him and smiles. "What are you smiling at?" Robotnik demands.

"I'm going to do something," the orb explains, "something that you have never been able to do." Robotnik grumbles. "I'm going to kill Sonic Hedgehog and rule this pitiful planet." Robotnik gasps. 'He's right. I've never come close to that.' he thinks.

"I've just got one thing to do before I can kill Sonic." the orb says.

"Oh yeah? Your going to kill Tails too?" Robotnik asks.

The orb looks at Robotnik with the utmost evil and answers, "No. You." Robotnik steps back. The orb walks towards Robotnik, smiling wickedly. Robotnik is now cowering with fear up against the wall. Then the orb stops and he falls to the ground. Holding his head, he grunts and yelps. Finally, Tails voice comes through.

"I... won't let you... harm... Robotnik!" Tails proclaims.

The orb comes back. "Oh... your... a fighter." Robotnik is sitting in a corner, watching all of this. He notices that Tails eyes keep flashing between purple and blue. Finally his eyes stay blue. Tails then collapses. Robotnik gets up and checks on Tails. 'I wonder why the orb picked you.' he thinks. 'I'd better get you to Sonic before he starts blaming me for all of this'. Robotnik picks up the limp fox and flies him home.

Sonic is relaxing on the roof of his house. 'Tails has been gone for a while now.' he thinks. He then hears a jet coming from the distance. He stands up to get a better look.

"Its Robotnik and he's holding Tails!" Sonic gasps. He jumps down and meets them on the beach.

"What happened Robotnik?" Sonic asks suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when we get Tails inside and laying down." Robotnik answers.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"And that's what happened! I swear!" Robotnik explains, his nose bleeding from getting roundhouse kicked by Sonic. "Sonic, would I really bring Tails back here if I had anything to do with this?" Sonic thinks for a moment. Then hits Robotnik again.

"I don't believe you." Sonic says. "You would probably bring Tails back here just to taunt me!" Sonic hits Robotnik again.

"Please Sonic! Have mercy!" Robotnik pitifully says.

"Mercy?" Sonic replies, his eyes narrowing. "For what you have put me through for sixteen years? I don't think so!" Sonic goes for another hit when he hears Tails groan slightly. They look over and see that Tails has his eyes slightly open.

"He... is telling the truth... Sonic." Tails says weakly. Sonic runs over to his buddies side. "I... saved Robotnik... before the orb... had time to kill him."

Robotnik stands up and says, "I told you the truth Sonic." Sonic looks over at Robotnik and sighs.

Sonic asks, "Where's the Tornado?"

"Still at my place." Robotnik answers.

"I don't... have very long... to talk." Tails says as he feels the Orb trying to regain control. "Sonic... you need to... bring the... Tornado back... and coat it... in the chemical." Sonic nods.

"Can you get me back to your place and pick up the Tornado?" Sonic asks Robotnik. Robotnik nods and they both take off.

"You know, I can carry you." Robotnik says, annoyed.

"Yeah," Sonic replies, "but I like it up here." Sonic is standing on Robotnik's back. They finally land on Robotnik's island and Sonic gets in the plane. He starts the engine and heads back to the house. Upon landing, Sonic grabs a bucketful of the chemical and dumps it all over the plane. He takes a mop and wipes the chemical over every surface as quickly as he can

Tails keeps his eyes open. He can't move very much. That last time the orb took over really knocked Tails out. 'I can feel the orb getting stronger.' he thinks. His head aches from the stress of the Orb. Tails tries to get up and see how Sonic is doing. Then the same sharp pain sets in.

Tails tries to fight it. "I... wont.. let you win!" Tails exclaims. He struggles to keep in control. His eyes flash between blue and purple. Tails grits his teeth and holds his head tightly. The Orb eventually quits.

"Your very strong willed, my furry friend." the Orb says. The pain goes away. Tails sighs and falls onto the couch. "That will change."

"The Orb is up to something." Tails says. "I'd better tell Sonic." Tails struggles to get up. Stumbling a little, he makes his way to the door. Tails opens the door and peaks around the corner. He musters up enough strength to yell out Sonic's name. Sonic turns and runs into the house.

"Whats wrong, Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails explains, "I know the Orb is up to something. I think it went to Robotnik's old base. I don't know what its planning but it isn't good"

Sonic runs to the door and looks back. "You can join me if you feel up to it Tails." Sonic says to Tails. Tails grabs his head in pain and stands up.

Tails gets up and says, "Lets go." He still doesn't feel strong yet but he will try. Sonic smiles and the both of them run to the Tornado.

"By the way, I like what you did to the Tornado." Sonic compliments. Tails smiles as they jump into the cockpit.

Tails starts the engine and looks back at Sonic. "I haven't figured how fast she'll go, so hang on." Tails warns. Sonic nods and hangs on. Tails punches the throttle and and they were off. The take off was so forceful that Sonic and Tails faces felt like they were going to fall off. Tails slowly pushes a button and the stabilizer wings fold out. The plane stabilizes and Sonic smiles.

"I've never had that problem before." Sonic jokes.

Tails looks back and says, "That's because you haven't flown in my Tornado!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

A minuet later, Sonic and Tails land on the island where Robotnik's lab used to be. They jump out and look around. 'Everything seems peaceful' Tails thinks. Sonic bursts ahead in the direction of the lab.

"Sonic! Wait up!" Tails yells. His tails start twirling and he takes off. Tails manges to catch up to Sonic. They speed to the edge of the forest and see the ruins of the lab. Still, everything feels fine. The lab is in ruins and there is no sign of the orb. Sonic ventures out of the forest and into the open.

"Hello Sonic Hedgehog." a voice said. The ground shakes and Sonic looses his balance. The Orb flies out of the decrepit lab. The orb hovers for a moment, giving Sonic time to get up.

"So you finally decide to show yourself." Sonic answers. The orb then zaps the lab and a strange machine flies out. The orb flies into the middle of the machine and the machine powers on.

Sonic looks at the orb and says, "You coward. You don't have the balls to face me alone."

"On the contrary," the orb says, "I don't need to. I am the ball!" After that, Tails flies out of the forest at top speed and hits the orb. He knocks down the machine and lands.

"What were you thinking Tails?" Sonic asks as he catches up to Tails.

"Your going to need my help." Tails looks at Sonic sternly. Sonic shrugs and peers into the dust. The machine is still standing.

"You missed me... dumb ass!" the orb taunts. Tails is amazed that he really didn't hit the machine. 'I could've sworn I hit the damn thing.' Tails thinks. Sonic then takes a running start and goes for the machine. He runs right passed it. Sonic tries again and still misses. 'I don't get it.' he thinks.

"I'm the fastest thing on the planet!" Sonic exclaims, becoming extremely angry and annoyed.

"Not anymore." the orb says calmly. The machine runs and hits Sonic before he has a chance to move. Sonic goes flying but lands on his feet. Tails rejoins him and they both attack the machine. Every time either Sonic or Tails tries to hit the machine, it dodges and counters. After a while, Sonic finally hits the machine.

"You don't give up easily, do you boy?" the orb asks. Sonic looks up at the orb.

Sonic replies, "No, I don't."

"We'll have to see about that." the orb says cynically. The machine raises an arm and zaps Tails. Tails screams in pain. Sonic tucks into a ball and hits the machine as hard as he could. The orb is knocked out of the machine and bounces on the ground.

With an angry voice, the orb says, "Your going to wish you hadn't done that!" The orb flies and bounces of Tails. The orb then flies away.

"Tails are you alright?" Sonic asks. Tails looks up at Sonic. His eyes are purple. Tails fist lights on fire and hits Sonic, sending him into a tree.

"The next time won't be so easy hedgehog." the orbs voice says. Tails eyes return to blue. He shakes his head and runs over to Sonic, who is lying on the ground.

Tails picks him up and asks, "Are you alright Sonic?" Sonic wakes up and nods.

"You've got quite a good right hook." Sonic comments, grabbing his head. Tails didn't like that. He didn't want to hit Sonic. Tails helps Sonic into the plane and they fly home.

When they get home, Sonic walks to the fridge grabbing an icepack. He sits down on the couch and thinks. Tails says good night and heads to his lab to see if he can tweak the chemical. Sonic sits and thinks about the fight. He couldn't help but be a little afraid of Tails. The orb might use Tails against him next time. Then Sonic hears Tails yelp and he shoots down to the basement.

"Tails is everything alright?" Sonic yells down. He looks around and finds Tails sitting on the ground. Tails is holding his arm and smoke is coming from his arm.

"I'm alright Sonic." Tails reassures him. Tails takes his hand away from his arm. There is a burn mark there. Sonic looks at him sternly.

"I think I made a way to kill the orb." Tails says, wincing a little. Sonic grins a little and takes Tails to the bathroom to bandage up the burn. "If the chemical works on me, then it might work on the orb." Tails adds.

"I think you need to stop using yourself as a guinea pig." Sonic replies. Tails nods and laughs. They get to the bathroom and Sonic wraps up the burn on Tails arm. "I'm running out of medical supplies Tails."

Tails looks up and says, "I think we'd better go to South Island for some supplies." Sonic nods and they head for the Tornado. Tails stops and thinks for a second.

Tails says, with concern, "I think I'll stay here and work on the chemical. No need to put innocent people at risk." Sonic shrugs and starts the engine. Soon after, Tails heads back to his lab and continues working.

A couple hours, and a few more burns later, Tails walks outside. 'I think I'll go for a fly.' he thinks. Tails twirls his tails and off he goes. He flies around slowly, taking in the fresh air. Tails starts feeling lonely and heads for Knuckles.

"I wonder what Knuckles is up to." Tails says as he flies off.

An hour later, Tails arrives at the Master Emerald. Knuckles is no where to be seen. Tails stares at the emerald and walks toward it. He reaches out to touch it and Knuckles comes out of no where and starts punching Tails.

"Stop Knuckles! Its me, Tails!" he screams. Knuckles stops and helps Tails up.

"Sorry Tails. I thought you were the orb." Knuckles says. Tails didn't know that Knuckles knew too.

"You need to leave now." Knuckles warns. "If the orb finds out you were here, it'll try to get the Master Emerald." Tails looks down.

"I'm sorry." Tails says sadly. Tails heads back to the house feeling as lonely as ever. 'Its not my fault the orb chose me.' he thought.

He gets back and goes to the bathroom. Tails looks in the mirror and sees the orb again. He sighs and leaves the bathroom. Tails lays down on his bed and starts tearing. Then he hears the orbs voice.

"You still got me Tails." the orb says. Tails turns on his side. "Oh come now, its not that bad. We can still be friends. Especially if you get rid of that hedgehog."

Tails gets up and says, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, my dear fox, you and I can rule this planet." the orb explains. "Think about it. You can have any girl you want, any piece of technology you want. You can even have Robotnik as your personal slave." Tails lies down again.

"I'd rather be dead than help you kill the only friend I have." Tails snaps. It falls silent again. A couple of minuets go by in silence.

The orb then pipes in, "I know everything you know, like the Master Emerald, for example."

Tails feels his heart sink and replies, "Figures." Tails sighs and turns over.

"I know all about your experiments." the orb implies. "I know what your up to with that chemical. You and I both know it won't work."

Tails replies sarcastically, "Yeah. Like you would tell me how to get rid of you."

"I think you know the answer to that question." the orb says. Tails did know but he was afraid to admit it. "The only way to kill the parasite, is to kill the host." the orb said. Tails cringed at the thought of killing himself to save the world. "The good of the many, out ways the good of the one." Tails grabs his head.

"SHUT UP!" Tails shouts. The room falls silent. Tears stream from the fox's eyes as he quietly cries.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Sonic comes home from South Island. His arms are full of bags of stuff. He stumbles over to the table and sets the bags down.

"Hey Tails," Sonic shouts. "come over here and help me with this stuff." He doesn't hear Tails respond.

"Tails?" Sonic calls. He walks to Tails lab and shouts his name. No response. Then he hears something from Tails bedroom. Sonic walks inside and sees Tails whimpering on his bed.

"Tails?" Sonic says softly. Tails looks over and sees Sonic at the door.

"Please, just leave me alone." Tails sobs. Sonic walks in and sits down next to Tails. He puts his arm over Tails shoulder.

"So what if we lost the fight," Sonic says, trying his best to sheer up the depressed fox, "we haven't lost the war."

Tails whimpers, "Its not the fight Sonic." Sonic looks confused. "The orb talked to me while you were gone. It told me how to kill it."

"That's great! How?" Sonic asks. The tears flow faster out of Tails eyes.

"I have to kill myself." Tails said mournfully. Sonic's heart sinks. "What am I going to do Sonic?" Sonic was still wrapping himself around the idea of Tails killing himself. The room falls silent and for the next ten minuets, neither of them spoke.

Sonic finally broke the silence and said, "I refuse to believe that orb for half a second!" Tails looks up. "We will find a way to destroy the orb, without sacrificing your life Tails!" Tails smiles with tears still streaming down his face. Sonic grabs Tails arm and they go down to the lab.

"Alright Tails," Sonic says, "start thinking. There has to be something we can do." Tails thinks about it and an idea forms in his mind. 'I could use that formula to separate me from the orb.' Tails thinks. 'But I haven't tested it on a living creature yet.' He walks over to a file cabinet. He opens the middle drawer and pulls out a file.

"This file contains a formula that I thought of." says Tails. "This one scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Sonic asks.

"This formula is very unstable." Tails explains. "I used it once to separate the molecules of a tree leaf. It was successful but it blew up the leaf. I tried a few more leaves with weird results. Each time was different."

"Why did you make this formula?" Sonic asks suspiciously.

Tails replies, "I was bored one day." Sonic thinks to himself, 'Great, I have a mad scientist for a friend.'

"Don't worry," Tails explains, "I was never going to use it on anything else after that." Tails puts the file on the desk. Sonic looks at it and sees something.

"Why does the file say, 'Careful Handling'?" Sonic asks.

"It means don't shake or drop the mixture." Tails says. "It will explode." Sonic nods.

"And you want use it on yourself?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I'm assuming that my molecules and the orbs molecules are physically connected." Tails explains. "If I'm correct, then you should be able to pour this mixture on me and the orb and I will separate." Sonic looks at Tails worriedly.

Sonic asks, "Are you sure that this won't kill you?"

Tails looks at Sonic grimly and replies, "No but we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Sonic nods. "If all goes well, and the orb and I are separated, it should weaken the orb long enough for you to destroy it Sonic." Tails gets to work on the formula. Sonic sits back and watches, making sure nothing goes wrong.

About an hour later, Sonic has fallen asleep. Watching someone do everything is really boring for him.

Tails sees Sonic asleep and sees his revenge for the cavern. He sneaks up behind Sonic. He takes a deep breath and yells, "SONIC!" Sonic jumps out of the chair and lands on his back. Tails laughs as Sonic gets up.

"What was that for?" Sonic demands.

Tails wipes a tear from his eye and says, "Payback for the cavern. Oh, by the way, the formula is finished."

'Bout time.' Sonic thinks.

"How are we going to test it?" Sonic asks.

Tails looks at him and says, "Well, we can try..." Tails is interrupted by an explosion. The orb has forced its way through one of the walls.

Tails yells at the orb, "Have you ever heard of a door?"

"No. Don't need to use one either." the orb replies. Tails looks at the beaker that has the formula in it.

"Sonic, grab the beaker, quick!" Tails orders Sonic. Sonic runs and grabs the beaker. The orb follows. Sonic runs by Tails and passes it to him. Tails holds the beaker over his head.

"Leave Sonic alone." he demands. The orb stops and hovers in front of Tails. "One more move and its bye- bye for you. I drop this formula on me and the ties are severed."

"Don't be to sure of yourself fox." the orb replies. Tails starts shaking and puts the beaker down.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Sonic says. Sonic runs at full speed at the Orb. The orb forces Tails in Sonic's path and Sonic hits Tails accidentally. Sonic gasps. Tails flies into the next wall.

"I said the next time wont be so easy." the orb says as it disappears. Sonic looks over at Tails, who is now hovering, a purplish glow around him. 'Shit.' Sonic thinks.

"Tails." Sonic says. Tails does not respond. "TAILS!" he yells.

"Miles Prower no longer exists." the orb says through Tails. Sonic couldn't believe it. His friend for eleven years is now going to against him.

"Lets see how well you do against your friend." the orb says and attacks Sonic. Sonic dodges the attack.

"I wont fight you!" Sonic proclaims.

The orb replies, "Oh whats the matter? The fastest hedgehog on the planet has a weak spot? I didn't know you were capable of such compassion." The orb smiles wickedly and goes in for another attack. Sonic quickly dodges and looks down at the beaker. He remembered what Tails said about it being explosive. Sonic goes for the beaker but gets hit by the orb.

"Your not going to do that." the orb says. 'I don't want to kill Tails, but I need to break that beaker.' Sonic thinks. The orb slowly approaches Sonic. All of a sudden, Sonic can't move. He struggles to get free, but he can't.

"What did you do?" Sonic asks.

"I paralyzed you." the orb explains. "This will make it much easier to kill you." The orb grabs Sonic and throws him at the wall. It picks him up again and throws him like a rag doll at the other wall. The orb picks him up again and tosses him into the air. The orb jumps in the air and starts punching Sonic like a punching bag. Finally, it kicks Sonic into a wall. Sonic falls to the ground and is limp. Blood oozes out of the hedgehog's mouth and nose. The orb lands and walks to Sonic.

"Your still breathing. Impressive. I'll fix that." the orb says. It picks up Sonic and starts choking him.

"Tails..." Sonic tries to say. "if your... in... there... I'm sorry."

The orb says, "How touching. The dying friend is telling his buddy he let him down."

"I'm sorry for you too." Knuckles says. The orb looks over and gets clobbered by Knuckles. The orb lets go of Sonic as he flies against a wall. Sonic falls and coughs.

Sonic looks up at Knuckles and says, "Thanks." Knuckles nods and faces the Orb. "Go easy on him. Remember, Tails is still in there." Sonic warns Knuckles. He nods and goes after the orb. Sonic runs over to the beaker and picks it up carefully.

"Get out of Tails body!" Knuckles demands as he punches the orb.

"Knuckles!" Sonic says. Knuckles backs off. The orb is breathing heavily and bleeding from the mouth. It stands up and faces them.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay," Sonic says, "but you've just been evicted." Sonic runs and dumps the formula over the orb/Tails. The fluid steams and hisses as it touches the orb/Tails. It screams in pain and falls to its knees. Tails voice starts coming through. His eyes start flashing between blue and purple. Tails is now cringing on the floor as the formula does its work. The hissing stops and Sonic checks on Tails. He opens Tails eyes and they are still purple. The orb then punches Sonic and gets up.

"That hurt me Sonic." the orb said. "I will come back. Your friend will die and I'll make you watch." Tails eyes return to normal and he collapses to the floor.

Sonic hits Knuckles in the arm and scolds, "I told you to go easy on him."

Knuckles replies, "I did. Not my fault he can't take a beating." Sonic looks at him, annoyed. Tails opens his eyes and tries to stand up.

"What the hell... Knuckles?" Tails says, grabbing his head. He wipes the blood form his mouth and scowls at Knuckles.

"Oh come on!" Knuckles shouts. "I was only trying to help." Sonic helps Tails up. They walk to the bathroom and start bandaging up Tails.

"Thanks guys." Tails says. Knuckles and Sonic nod and continue bandaging.

"Well its good to see your back to normal Tails." Knuckles says. Tails nods and looks down. He knew the formula worked but not the way he had hoped. The orb is still connected to Tails but its really weak. He argues with himself in his mind about telling the others. Tails decides not to tell them until they need to know.

"Call me if you need any back up." Knuckles says as he walks out the door.

"Will do buddy." Sonic replies as he and Tails walk out of the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

The next morning, Sonic finds Tails up on the roof, staring at the sky. Sonic runs up and joins him. Tails acknowledges Sonic's presence and continues staring at the sky. They both stare at the sky for a while and then Sonic breaks the silence.

"Tails, I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday." Sonic apologizes.

Tails looks over and replies, "That's okay Sonic. You were protecting yourself and me. Though I do wish you had fought the orb more than you did."

Sonic sits up abruptly and says sternly, "Tails I didn't want to hurt you."

"But if it means stopping the orb, then I want you to do whatever is necessary." Tails says. Sonic looks at him funny. "Even if it means killing me."

"Well," Sonic says, patting Tails on the head, "lets hope it doesn't come to that." Tails nods and continues staring at the sky. Sonic suddenly stands up and breaths deeply.

"I feel like a run! Good to have you back Tails!" Sonic says and runs off. Tails waves and looks down. 'If only you knew what I know.' Tails thought. Tails thought long and hard about the chemical mixture that Sonic poured on him. It did work but not hard enough. It only weakened the orb. 'If I could make the formula stronger, it might be able to get rid of the orb.' he thought. Tails leaps up happily and heads for the lab.

Tails gets into the lab and starts reconfiguring the formula. It takes him about an hour of calculating and recalculating the formula.

"Ah! Finally! I think this will work!" Tails exclaims. Sonic opens the door walks in with a sandwich in his hand.

"Whats all the commotion Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails turns and stutters, "I.. uh... n- nothing Sonic. I was just thinking out loud." Sonic takes another bite of his sandwich and leaves. Tails sighs and goes to work on the formula. He starts mixing up different fluids and powders.

"You won't succeed." a voice says. 'Man thats annoying' Tails thinks. He continues with the formula.

"Your going to fail." the voice says. Tails continues to ignore it. "You will be responsible for the loss of your planet. You will kill and enslave all of the people in the world." Tails starts becoming more and more angry as the voice continues. "You will lose all of your friends. Everybody will be terrified of you. You are a failure to the ones you love. I... will... win." Tails is shaking slightly as rage wells up in the fox. Something touches Tails shoulder and whips around splashing some liquid on Sonic.

"Aaahhh! Tails what the hell?" Sonic yells. Tails steps back in horror as Sonic runs to the bathroom to wash the liquid off. Tails, seeing that he hurt Sonic without the aid of the orb, falls to his knees and starts crying. He can't believe what he had just done.

"I... hurt... Sonic!" Tails says in horror as the reality of what he did sets in. He looks down at his hands. "I... did it. With my own... two... hands. I... hurt... Sonic!" he continues. Tails is in utter shock that he was able to do such a thing.

"Tails is acting strange." Sonic says to the mirror. "I must've spooked him. Better go apologize and reassure him that I'm alright." Sonic finishes washing off the liquid. It wasn't acid, but it was extremely cold and felt like it was burning. Sonic opens the door to the lab and walks in. He calls for Tails but there is no response. Then he hears whimpering under the desk. He looks under it and finds Tails curled up in a ball.

"Hey little buddy, are you alright?" Sonic asks quietly.

"I... hurt... Sonic." Tails continues to say as he rocks back and forth, eyes dilated from fear and shock.

"Tails?" Sonic reaches out and gently touches Tails arm. Tails freaks out, jumps, and hits his head on the desk. Tails shakes his head and looks at Sonic. He becomes intensely scarred, with thoughts running like mad about what Sonic will do to him.

"I'm really sorry Sonic! Really I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!" Tails shouts as tears stream from the fox's eyes.

"Tails! I'm fine! Its okay!" Sonic says. Tails doesn't respond and continues to apologize frantically. 'I've never had to do this before.' Sonic thinks as an idea rolls through his mind.

Sonic stands up and shouts at Tails in a parent- like tone, "Miles Prower! Stop this nonsense right now!" Tails slows down and looks at Sonic. "Now that I have your attention, can you please come out from under the desk so we can talk?" Sonic pleads as he lends out a hand. Tails looks at Sonic for a second and slowly grabs his hand. Sonic pulls out Tails slowly and sits him down in the desk chair.

"Look at me Tails." Tails looks up at Sonic. "I'm alright, okay? Look at my arm. There is no burn. You didn't spill any acid on me. It was just a very cold liquid." Tails looks at Sonic's arm and snaps back to reality. His cheeks turn red as he is embarrassed for acting like a lunatic.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Tails says pitifully. "I never get this bad."

Sonic says to Tails, "Everyone has a bad day Tails. You also have a lot to deal with right now." Tails looks up and smiles.

"Thank you for understanding Sonic." Tails says.

"Anytime Tails." Sonic says. Tails looks down at the floor and plants his face in his hands.

"Now whats wrong?" Sonic asks.

Tails responds, "Well, that formula we made for the orb, it didn't work as well as I had planned." Sonic looks baffled. "It only weakened it. The orb is still connected to me."

"Then we'll make a stronger batch." Sonic says optimistically. Tails looks at Sonic with sad eyes.

"I'm running out of supplies so I'll only be able to make two or three more batches." Tails explains. Sonic becomes very stern.

"Look Tails," Sonic says sternly, "I'm NOT going to lose my friend over a stupid orb. I'm not beaten yet and neither are you."

Tails looks grimly at the ground. "But what if we lose the last batch Sonic? Then what?" he sobs. Sonic starts thinking and then Tails immediately stops sobbing. Tails looks straight ahead. Sonic watches as his friends eyes flash. 'Aw crap. Not again.' thinks Sonic. Then Tails eyes go back to normal.

"Ah! Its going after the Master Emerald!" Tails exclaims. "He is still weak. If I bring this vile of the formula, we might be able to beat it!"

"That's the spirit Tails!" Sonic says. They both run to the Tornado and take off for the Master Emerald. They land on Angel Island and run for the ruins. Sonic and Tails run to the ruins and start looking for Knuckles when they see him fly through the air. He bounces to a landing. Sonic and Tails run over to him.

"Damn it Tails! I told you this would happen!" Knuckles snaps. He gets up and runs back to the Master Emerald. Knuckles goes flying again and goes back for more. Sonic and Tails sit back and watch.

"Knuckles is getting ass beat." Sonic says as Knuckles falls for the tenth time.

"No, more like handed to him on a silver platter." Tails remarks jokingly. Sonic laughs and messes up the fox's fur.

"Good to see that you haven't lost your humor little buddy!" Sonic compliments.

After a while, Sonic pipes in and says to Knuckles, "Hey fly boy, are you done getting beat by something that doesn't even have arms?" Knuckles glares at Sonic. "I'd take that as a yes." Sonic says to Tails. Tails nods and looks up.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run up to the top of the ruin. They spot the orb and it takes a running start at them. All three of them dodge the attack. Sonic lands on the other side of the emerald.

"Come on, give me your best shot." Sonic taunts. The orb hovers in place. Tails and Knuckles rejoin Sonic. Tails then feels a sharp pain and starts shaking. His eyes turn purple and he grabs Sonic and Knuckles.

"Oh man, not this again!" Knuckles says.

The orb, talking through Tails, says, "I may not be as strong as before, but I can still take you out." The orb starts to fly Sonic and Knuckles to the edge of the island.

Knuckles looks over at Sonic and says, "We'd better do something quick or they will have to clean us up with a shovel and bucket!"

"Working on it." Sonic replies. Sonic looks at Tails' tails. He then gets an idea.

"Knuckles, can you reach his tails?" Sonic asks. Knuckles looks over at the tails.

"Yeah. Why?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic replies, "I need you to grab one of them and yank on it. That'll throw off Tails balance and send us to the ground." Knuckles nods and grabs one of Tails tails. He yanks on it and they hurtle to the ground. All three of them bounce a little when they land.

"You alright Knuckles?" Sonic asks. Knuckles gets up and looks over at Sonic.

"Yeah. But I think our day has gone from bad to worse!" They look up at the orb and see that it is absorbing the Master Emerald.

"That thing is getting bigger!" Knuckles notices. They also see that Tails is helping the orb absorb the emerald.

"Your friend is helping that thing Sonic!" Knuckles yells. He leaps up and goes to attack Tails. Knuckles hits Tails and knocks him to the ground. Knuckles goes in to hit Tails again but Sonic stops him.

"Hold on Knuckles." Sonic says. "Remember, he's being controlled by the orb. Punching him wont solve anything." Knuckles growls at Sonic.

Tails gets up and puts his hand on his head. "Did you have to hit that hard?" Tails asks.

"You need to learn how to take a punch." Knuckles remarks. "But right now we have to stop the orb!"

"Too late!" the orb announces. "I have the Master Emerald and with its power I'll be even stronger!" The orb laughs. "Soon, Tails, you and I will rule this pitiful planet!"

Tails looks at the orb angrily and yells, "I'll never help you!" The orb then attacks Knuckles and Sonic. Both of them dodge the attack.

"Lets try that again." the orb says. Tails glares at the orb, baring his teeth.

"I wont help you!" he yells. The orb hovers for a moment.

"Alright Tails," it says, "have it your way." The orb glows a deep purple and a ring shoots from it, hitting Sonic and Knuckles. They fly back and Sonic almost goes off the edge of the island. Knuckles grabs him and pulls him up. The orb laughs and zaps them with a purple lightning bolt. The orb continues to laugh.

Tails tries to help them but he can't move his feet or his tails.

"Tails!" Sonic cries out. "A... little help would... really be nice right... about now!" Tails watches helplessly as the orb continues to zap his friends.

"Leave them alone!" Tails yells at the orb. "I'm the one you want!

"Or what?" the orb bellows. "All you can do is fly! You can't even hit me without hurting yourself." Tails grits his teeth. His cheeks turn a bright red with anger. "Oh look, the little fox is getting angry! How cute!" the orb taunts. The orb stops the attack on Sonic and Knuckles. Tails' tails are starting to fray out.

"Come on fox! Give me your best shot!" the orb says. "Oh wait, you can't! I paralyzed your tails and feet!" The orb laughs hysterically.

"I think we'd better stand back." Sonic says to Knuckles quietly.

Tails eyes begin to change from blue to a deep red. His fur begins waving and changes to a bright yellow. He then disappears and reappears in the sky. Tails is glowing a bright yellow and stares at the orb, challenging it.

"So you want to fight?" the orb asks. Tails doesn't respond. "Fine, I'll give you a fight you won't soon forget!" The orb shoots lightning bolts at Tails. Tails dodges each bolt and hits the orb. The orb moves slightly. It shoots a ring and hits Tails but Tails is not phased by it.

"He took a direct hit from the orb!" Knuckles says.

Sonic replies, "I think Tails is really pissed off."

Tails dodges each attack from the orb. The orb is getting really angry at this point. Each time the orb attacks, Tails dodges and counter attacks. Tails then gets hit by a lightning bolt and is hurtled to the ground.

"Finally!" the orb laughs. "I told you. You can't defeat me!" Tails gets up. He gets down on his hands like a runner at the beginning of a race. His tails start twirling. His fur glows a brightly as Tails increases his power. 'Oh boy!' Sonic thinks. In a flash of bright yellow light, Tails launches into the air and starts hitting the orb at an immense speed. The orb doesn't even have time to react. Then Tails comes up from above the orb and, with a huge burst of power, hits the orb and sends it hurtling into the ground. Tails hovers to the ground. The orb then flies into the sky, still with the Master Emerald.

"I may be beat, but the war still rages!" the orb says. After that, it flies away. Sonic and Knuckles slowly approach Tails. Tails turns around and closes his eyes. He holds out his hand and an emerald appears. His fur returns to its golden- yellow color and stops glowing.

"Hi!" Tails says to the others. Sonic looks at the emerald and realizes that its not a Chaos Emerald.

"What is this Tails?" Sonic asks, pointing to the emerald in Tails hand.

"Well," Tails explains, "its an emerald that has a small part of power from each of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"And where did you find this emerald?" Knuckles asks.

Tails looks up at the sky and answers, "I think I found it about four years ago when we were looking for the Chaos Emeralds. I found it in a lake. It looked pretty and, at the time, it didn't act like a Chaos Emerald. In fact, it didn't even have a color."

Sonic asks, "So then how did it get this weird, swirling color?" Sonic stares at the swirling motion of the emerald, causing him to go into a slight daze.

"When we found all of the Chaos Emeralds," Tails explains, "I had this one with me, thinking that it was a good luck charm. When it came within inches of the other emeralds, it absorbed some of their power." Knuckles notices Sonic staring at the emerald and snaps his fingers in front of Sonic's face. Sonic shakes his head and returns to reality.

"So Tails," Sonic asks, "how were you able to use this emerald when you can't use the Chaos Emeralds?

"After a while of studying it," Tails explains, "I noticed it had an effect on me when I would hold it. I would get a burst of power. So I kept it on me in case I would need it. I didn't know I could use it like you do with the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic takes the Emerald from Tails hand and tries to use it. It doesn't do anything to him nor Knuckles.

Sonic says, "Well, it obviously doesn't work for us." Tails looks at them and takes the emerald. His fur glows slightly for a brief moment as he holds the emerald. Tails tucks the emerald in one of his tails and faces Sonic and Knuckles.

"You know Tails," Sonic says, "that emerald might be what we need to beat this orb." Tails smiles gleefully.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles head back to the house. Tails is in the cockpit and Knuckles and Sonic are up standing on the wing. Tails was quite pleased with himself. He was able to keep control and beat the orb on his own. Not that he would ever take credit away from his friends. But this time, he deserved it. Tails watches Sonic and Knuckles talk about a new plan of action against the orb. He didn't care about the orb or the plan. He was just happy that this last fight was successful and that they were going home pretty much unscaved. A couple of bruises, some scratches and scrapes, nothing really major.

Tails lands the Tornado in the workshop and they go inside. They walk into the dinning area and Sonic's stomach rumbles.

"I'm kinda hungry." Sonic says. "Do either of you want anything?"

"That would be great Sonic." Tails says as his stomach also growls. Knuckles just sits down on the couch, his arms crossed.

"Does he ever eat?" Tails asks Sonic. Sonic looks over at Knuckles and smirks.

Sonic replies, "I think he just absorbs food particles in the air." Tails and Sonic laugh. Knuckles continues to stare in the distance. As Sonic and Tails eat their food, Knuckles can't help but think about the Master Emerald. 'I lost the Master Emerald to that damn orb. I've got to get it back.' he thinks. 'Its all that fucking fox's fault!' Rage fills the echidna until he punches the side wall, shaking the entire house.

"What the hell Knuckles!" Sonic yells. Knuckles turns and faces Sonic.

"You don't get it, do you?" Knuckles exclaims. Sonic and Tails stand up. "I'm supposed to watch the Master Emerald and now the orb has it! Do you know what that thing is capable of now with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles yells. "And its all your fault!" Knuckles points at Tails.

Sonic glares at Knuckles and says, "Its not his fault the orb has the Master Emerald. Right Tails?" Tails looks down. Sonic looks back at Tails. "Right, Tails?" he says suspiciously.

"Actually Sonic," Tails says guiltily, "it is my fault." Sonic looks at Tails surprised. "See, while you were gone getting stuff from South Island, I went to see Knuckles and I forgot that the orb saw everything that I see. And that's why it took the Master Emerald. I'm really sorry. I was really lonely and I needed someone to talk to."

Sonic looks down and says, "Oh boy Tails."

"You little ingrate!" Knuckles screams. He runs and punches Tails. "Because of you the orb has the orb!" He hits him again.

"I'm sorry Knuckles!" Tails yells, his nose bleeding.

"Not sorry enough!" Knuckles says as he hits him again. Knuckles goes to hit Tails but Sonic blocks him.

"I think its time for you to leave." Sonic growls.

Knuckles bares his teeth and says, "Get out of the way Sonic. That little fur ball needs to be taught a lesson!" Sonic glares at Knuckles and he glares back. Knuckles goes to attack Sonic. Sonic tucks into a ball and rams Knuckles, sending him into another wall.

Knuckles gets up, wipes the blood from his mouth, and says, "Fine, have it your way. Don't blame me if Tails turns on you." Knuckles storms out the door.

"Sonic?" Tails calls, holding out his hand. Sonic looks back and shakes his head. "Sonic please! Don't walk out!" He walks to the door and runs to the roof. Tails flops on the ground. 'The orb was right.' he thinks as a tear rolls down his face. 'My friends hate me for what I did.' Tails reaches behind him and pulls out the emerald. He stares at it for a while. Then he gets a most horrible idea.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Tails runs out the door and twirls his tails. Sonic sees him and tries to say something but looses the chance. Sonic gets up and runs after him. Tail gets to the edge of the island and continues flying. Sonic stops immediately since he can't swim. He growls and heads back to the house. Sonic starts up the Tornado and goes after Tails. Tails is now flying over the Rocky Islands, the tallest mountain range on Mobius. Sonic soon catches up.

"Tails where are you going?" shouts Sonic. Tails looks back.

"Leave me alone Sonic!" Tails shouts back. "This is the only way to defeat the orb and you know it!" Tails dives down and into the mountains. Sonic turns the plane and finds a place to land. He lands the Tornado and searches for Tails.

"This is a big island." Sonic says, looking around the island. "I hope I can find him soon." Sonic runs and looks over everything.

Tails is sitting on top of the tallest mountain. He holds the emerald in his hand. Tears start to well up in his eyes as he thinks about his life and how short it really was.

"You know this is the right thing to do." the orb's voice says. Tails cringes.

"I know." Tails says sadly.

"All of your friends have abandoned you." the orb taunts. "You are lonely, a failure, and a disgrace to your mentor, Sonic." Tears stream down Tails face. 'He's right. I am a disgrace to Sonic and the others.' he thinks.

"Where could he be?" Sonic says out loud. He looks up and sees Tails sitting on the edge of the mountain. He gasps and runs as fast as he can to the top.

"I know but I really don't want to do it." Tails sobs.

"You must do it." the orb says. "Its the only way to ensure the survival of your friends." Tails nods and stands up. He looks down and shivers.

"For my friends." Tails says as he closes his eyes.

"Tails!" shouts Sonic. Tails turns around and sees Sonic approaching him. "Tails you don't have to do this." Tails looks down at his emerald. "I know you better than this. I taught you better than this." Sonic holds out his hand. "Please come back." Tails turns around and faces Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic." says Tails. "This is the only way to stop the orb."

Sonic replies, "This isn't the only way! That's what the orb wants you to think!" Tails whimpers and steps back closer to the edge. "Tails please! I can't live without you! You're my friend. My little brother." Sonic falls to his knees.

Tails looks down and says, "I'm sorry Sonic." Tails leans back and falls.

"Tails! No!" Sonic shouts. He leaps up and runs to the bottom. Tails closes his eyes. 'I'm sorry.' Sonic gets to the bottom and barely catches Tails. Sonic sets him down gently. Tails struggles to catch his breath and then grabs Sonic's shoulders.

"Why did you catch me?" Tails sobs. "I just want this to end!" He falls to his knees and sobs. Sonic kneels down and holds Tails.

"Tails, I may not like what you did but I'm still your friend and nothing can change that." says Sonic sympathetically. "Killing yourself doesn't solve anything. It only makes it worse for those who care about you."

Tails looks up and says, "But I am a disgrace to you. To everyone." Sonic looks appalled at what Tails said.

"Did the orb tell you that?" asks Sonic. Tails nods. "The orb couldn't be any more wrong. You haven't disgraced me. In fact I'm disappointed that you even listened to it." Tails looks away ashamed. "You can't disgrace me Tails. You're not perfect and you make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes." Tails looks back at Sonic.

"But I really messed up Sonic and you know that." Tails says.

"Yes you did," Sonic says, " but that still doesn't change anything. You're my friend and my "little brother" and I nor you will be defeated by a floating ball." Tails looks up and smiles a bit. "That's more like it." Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up. Tails gets up abruptly and smiles from ear to ear.

"I have a plan!" Tails shouts as he starts flying.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonic asks. Tails looks down at Sonic.

"I'm going to stop the orb on my own! Don't try to stop me this time!" Tails says.

"Alright I won't." Sonic says. Tails looks at Sonic disappointingly. "I'm going with you." Sonic surprises Tails. "What? Just because you really screwed up doesn't mean I won't still help you."

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails exclaims.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Tails lands back to Sonic after hearing that he'll help defeat the orb. Sonic high fives the fox and starts running to the Tornado. Sonic looks behind him and sees Tails holding his head. Tails opens his eyes and grins.

"I've just got a little message for you Sonic." the orbs voice says through Tails. Tails points over to a monitor in the cockpit. It turns on and the screen shows South Island under attack by giant robots.

"If you want to get to me, you'll have to go through them first!" the orb says. The monitor shuts off and Tails eyes return to normal. Tails gets a little dizzy a shakes his head. Sonic runs over and checks on Tails.

"I'm alright. But South Island isn't!" Tails says. With a nod from Sonic, Tails starts up the Tornado.

"Ready Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic is standing outside on the wing. Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up. "Alright! Lets go!" Tails exclaims. He punches the throttle and the Tornado takes off.

Knuckles has gotten back to Angel Island. The entire emerald was absorbed by the orb. Nothing was left. Knuckles gets really angry and hits one of the pillars.

"Damn that fox!" Knuckles shouts. He then remembers what Sonic had said. He calms down and starts thinking. "Its not his fault. The orb would've found the Master Emerald with or without Tails." Just then Knuckles sees a blast coming from South Island. He stands up and tries to get a better look.

"Its much easier to see from up here!" Sonic yells down. Knuckles looks up and sees the Tornado.

"Can you trust that fox?" Knuckles asks suspiciously. Sonic nods. Knuckles hops on. The Tornado continues on its course to South Island. "That flying fur ball better know what he is doing." Knuckles says.

"His name is Tails and... I hope so too." Sonic says, a little nervous. Tails pulls out the emerald and sets it down. 'I'm not going down without a fight!' Tails thinks as he glances at the emerald. They head into downtown South Island. There, the robots are destroying everything. Buildings are on fire, people are getting stomped on and shot. Its like a scene from an old sci fi movie. Blood and other body parts litter the ground. Screams of pain and anguish rain through the streets. Children cry for their families. Couples hold each other in fear. Tails looks down at the chaos. He sees a mother and her children huddled together against a wall. A machine approaches them and charges its gun. Tails didn't know that the speaker was on. He then hears the most terrible sentence he has ever heard.

"Its okay little ones." the mother says, staring at the end of the robot's gun. "We'll be with father very soon." The kids cry loudly as they now what is going to happen. "I love you very much!" She says as she pulls her kids closer to her. The machine fire its gun and Tails hears the mother and kids scream in pain as they are shot to death. Tails shudders with sadness. He turns off the speaker and shakes his head. He opens the cockpit and gets Sonic's and Knuckles' attention.

"Hey, you guys take care of the robots. I'll go after the..." Tails tries saying. A missile whizzes past the Tornado, nearly hitting it. "Oh now you've done it!" Tails cries out. "You two get off and try beating these things from the ground! I'll get them from up here!" he shouts. Sonic and Knuckles nod and jump off. Tails closes the cockpit and dives at the machines.

"Give me your best shot!" Tails shouts. He pulls the trigger and shoots at the robots. The robots notice him and start shooting back, but with bigger bullets. Tails dodges as best as he can and continues shooting.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Knuckles and Sonic are having a blast destroying the other machines. Knuckles hits them with Torch Punch while Sonic Spin Dashes through the machines like a hot knife through butter. After the last one falls, Tails lowers the Tornado down to pick up Knuckles and Sonic.

"Going our way?" Sonic jokes as he gets on. The Tornado takes off and heads deeper into the city. Tails has the cockpit open to feel the breeze.

"Like old times, eh Tails?" Sonic shouts. Tails smiles and continues flying. They fly into the heart of downtown. All of a sudden, something hits the Tornado. The plane catches on fire and Tails gets knocked out of the cockpit, leaving Sonic and Knuckles behind.

"Sonic!" Tails shouts. His tails twirl and he flies after the Tornado. The plane is now out of control. Knuckles looks back at the cockpit and doesn't see Tails.

"Where's Tails?" Knuckles yells. Sonic looks back and sees Tails flying towards them.

"He's right behind..." Sonic tries to say. The Tornado hits a building and crashes to the ground, exploding on impact.

"SONIC!" Tails screams. Tails lands and frantically searches for Sonic and Knuckles. He immediately finds Knuckles, who is knocked out under some debris. Tails runs over to him and removes the debris.

"Come on Knuckles, wake up!" Tails says as he lightly slaps Knuckles. Knuckles finally wakes up. Tails smiles at him and helps him up.

"I'm okay Tails." Knuckles says. "My arm is busted though." he says as he sees a bone sticking out. "Where's Sonic?" he asks.

Tails replies worriedly, "I haven't found him yet." Tails starts digging through the rubble. Knuckles walks around and sees Sonics hand.

"Hey Tails! Over hear!" Knuckles shouts. Tails runs over and digs out Sonic. Sonic is barely conscious. Tails pulls him out and tries to wake him up. Tails slaps him a couple times and Sonics eyes open. Tails smiles gratefully. Sonic cringes slightly and picks up his hand.

"I think this belongs to you." Sonic says, weakly, as he opens his hand. Tails sees the emerald and smiles gratefully. "I thought you might be looking for it." Tails takes the emerald and tucks it in his tail. Tails then helps Sonic up.

"I'm not through yet." Sonic says. He takes a step forward and yelps in pain.

"I'm pretty sure you are." remarks Knuckles. Sonic sighs and looks down at his ankle. Its swollen to the size of a baseball back at him. The orb then appears from no where and hovers above them.

"That thing got huge!" Sonic shouts.

"You're very observant." the orbs voice says behind them. Sonic and Knuckles look behind them and Fire Tail Whipped by Tails. The emerald drops out of Tails tail and rolls a few feet away. Sonic and Knuckles fall to the ground. Knuckles helps Sonic back up and they look up at Tails. They notice that Tails eyes are completely purple and that the pupils are missing. His fur changes to a deep purple as well.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." the orb says, chuckling slightly.

"You bastard!" Sonic yells. The orb laughs. "Let him go!" he demands.

"Or what?" the orb taunts. "You can't run and your friend can't hit me so what can you do to change my mind, hmmm?" Sonic grits his teeth.

"I may not be able to run, but I can still roll!" Sonic announces. He tucks into a ball and Spin Dashes at the orb. He hits the orb and digs into the outer shell. The outer shell cracks under the grinding spines of the hedgehog. The orb shoots its Ring of Defense and Sonic is knocked back down. The orb's concentration is broken and it looses its grip on Tails. Tails falls to the ground, unconscious. Knuckles runs over and helps Sonic to his feet.

"I don't like your tone, hedgehog!" the orb exclaims angrily. The orb regains control over Tails. Tails flies up, and dive bombs Sonic and Knuckles, hitting them with his spinning tails. Tails rises up and dive bombs them again but Sonic dodges. Sonic rolls and picks up the emerald.

"Knuckles, take this and throw it at Tails head!" Sonic commands. He throws the emerald and Knuckles catches it. Tails turns and flies towards Sonic at top speed. Knuckles chucks the emerald as hard as he can and it hits Tails in the back of the head. Tails hits the ground and skids to a stop.

"That wasn't very nice. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson!" the orb says to Knuckles. Tails regains consciousness and hears what the orb said. Tails runs and absorbs the emerald. He flies and Roundhouse Tail Whips the orb before it can hit Knuckles. The emerald is helping to block the orb from controlling him. Tails wastes no time in picking up Sonic and Knuckles and they head home. Sonic looks up at Tails.

"I don't have much time." Tails says. "I'll drop you guys off here." Tails lands on the beach five- hundred feet away from the house and puts Sonic and Knuckles down gently. "I'll be back for you guys." Tails says.

"Thanks Tai..." Sonic tries to say as he is splattered with blood. Tails cringes and the emerald is shot out of his chest. Tails shakily looks down and sees a metal arm protruding from his stomach. Blood drips from the point of the arm.

"I told you I would kill your friend and make you watch Sonic" the orb says.

"S- So- Sonic?" Tails says pitifully. A second metal arm starts spinning from his back and goes through his chest. Tails screams in pain as the arm spins.

"TAILS!" Sonic screams as Knuckles holds him back. As the arm spins, a blade stabs through Tails multiple times. Blood and fur fly everywhere as Tails is shredded. The machine stops and Tails limp, bloody body falls to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Sonic screams. The orb laughs maniacally.

"This was fun but I must be going." the orb says, laughing as it leaves.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

When the machines and the orb leave, Knuckles lets go of Sonic. Sonic runs over to Tails as fast as he could. Knuckles follows right behind Sonic. Sonic gently picks up Tails and holds him in his arms. He looks over his dead friends body and can't believe it. He just can't believe that Tails is dead.

"No...no...no!" Sonic cries as he fixes Tails fur. Knuckles walks over and kneels down next to Sonic. He puts his arm around him.

"I could've saved him!" Sonic cries out.

"No you couldn't Sonic." Knuckles says mournfully. "You have a broken leg which would've gotten you killed as well as Tails." Sonic knew that but he didn't want to admit it. Sonic looks over Tails. His body was covered in blood. Bits and pieces of him were gone. Patches of fur were missing. Knuckles watches Sonic. 'The orb has gone too far this time.' Knuckles thinks.

Knuckles gets up and says, "Come on. We can't stay here anymore."

Sonic looks up and says, "I can't leave Tails here." Knuckles grabs his arm. "Knuckles I'm not going to leave him here!"

"He's dead Sonic!" Knuckles shouts. Sonic looks back at Tails. He stares into Tails lifeless eyes, as if to expect him to suddenly wake up. Sonic then flashes back to something he saw in the lab. Sonic then gets up and looks around frantically. Knuckles becomes confused at the hedgehog confused.

"Now what are you doing?" he asks.

"No time to explain!" Sonic exclaims. "Just look for the emerald." Knuckles nods and starts looking. They look for a couple of minuets and find nothing. Finally Knuckles finds the emerald. He calls Sonic over and gives to him.

"What are going to do with it?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic replies, "I remember seeing something in the lab a few months ago. It said something about this emerald having healing properties."

"But Tails is dead." Knuckles reminds Sonic.

"Its worth a try." Sonic says. He runs over to Tails. "Here goes nothing!" he shouts. Sonic slams the emerald into Tails heart. The emerald shines brightly as it is absorbed into the dead fox's chest. Sonic and Knuckles step back.

"Look!" Knuckles points out. "Tails wounds are healing!" Every wound, piece of missing flesh, and patch of missing fur was being completely redone. When Tails is completely healed, the emerald embeds itself into Tails chest and disappears. Sonic limps over to Tails and kneels down. Tails begins to breath.

"Yes!" Sonic shouts. "It worked!" Tails opens his eyes. "Hey little buddy!" Sonic says.

"Hi Sonic." Tails says weakly. "Where are we? Oh hi Knuckles."

"We're near the house." Sonic says. He helps Tails up.

Tails looks at them, cocks his head, and asks, "What the hell happened to you guys?" Sonic smiles looks at Knuckles.

"We'll explain when we get into the house." Knuckles says. The three of them walk slowly to the house.

When they get back, Sonic and Knuckles explain what happened to them and the Master Emerald. Tails winces a little and grabs his chest.

"Whats wrong Tails?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. My chest hurts a little." Tails says. Sonic looks at Knuckles.

Knuckles asks, "Should we tell him?" Sonic nods. "Alright. Tails, you died."

"I... WHAT?" Tails screams. "Run that by me again. I'm not sure I heard you correctly. You said I... (gulp) died?"

"Yeah," Sonic explains. "You were utterly shredded by a machine." Tails runs the image through his mind and shivers with fright. Knuckles takes a sip from his drink and snickers.

"When that was over, Sonic ran over to you and just sobbed." Knuckles says laughing. Sonic looks over at Knuckles annoyed. "But I knew you were going to pull through." Knuckles says smiling.

"What?" You didn't have a clue! You were just as sad as I was!" Sonic exclaims. They both look at each other, baring their teeth.

"Um, guys?" Tails says as he looks down at his now glowing chest. "Can someone please explain why I'm alive and why my chest is glowing?"

Sonic looks over and says, "Oh, well, I saw something in your lab about the emerald having healing powers so I shoved it into your chest, thinking that it would bring you back. Apparently, it worked." Tails ears droop as he sighs. "Did I do something wrong?" Sonic asks, worriedly.

"Yeah you did." Tails says sadly. "You didn't exactly save my life." Sonic and Knuckles looks at Tails in shock.

"Tails, what do you mean?" Sonic asks suspiciously.

"If the emerald stays inside me too long," Tails explains, "the power of the emerald will continue to grow until it explodes, taking me and everything else within a five mile radius with it. In other words, I'm literally a walking nuclear warhead."

Sonic looks really guilty and apologizes, "I'm really sorry Tails."

Tails sighs and replies, "Its okay. You didn't know." The room falls silent. Then Knuckles breaks the silence.

"Well, there has to be something we can do, right?" he asks.

Tails shakes his head and replies, "I don't know." He grabs his chest in pain. "I- I need to get as far away from you as I can!" Tails runs out the door. Sonic and Knuckles follow, not heading Tails warning. Tails glows and falls to the ground. He holds his chest as the pain increases. 'I need to get rid of this excess energy.' he thinks. Tails glows even brighter and his tails start twirling. His tails twirl at such a speed that they create a beam of light behind Tails. The beam lasts for a couple seconds and then stops. Tails' tails stop twirling and his chest stops hurting. He sits up and something catches his nose. He sniffs the air and smells smoke. Tails looks behind him and sees that his tails are on fire.

"Aaahhh! My tails are on fire!" Tails screams and runs into the water. He dives in and the water around him bubbles and sizzles.

Tails sighs and says, "Much better." Sonic and Knuckles are absolutely astonished, their mouths wide open.

"I've never seen a blast like that from Tails before." Sonic says. Tails walks out of the water and joins up with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Well I certainly feel better!" Tails laughs.

Knuckles chuckles and says, "I'd hate to be around you if you eat a burrito!" Sonic laughs at the joke. Tails blushes and looks down.

"Oh come on Tails. We know that didn't happen." Sonic says smiling. "I must say that was quite a blast!" Tails smiles and laughs a little.

"Well, at least we found a way for you to release that energy." Sonic says

Tails nods and says, "I just hope its not in the middle of anything important." Knuckles nods and snickers.

"Someone's head is in the gutter." Tails says, irritated..

"Oh come on!" Knuckles laughs. "Don't tell me that wouldn't be funny as hell! Your in the bathroom and Sonics asleep when here hears and sees that blast come from the bathroom!" Knuckles falls to the ground and rolls around, laughing hysterically. Sonic and Tails look at each other and start laughing.

"Yeah I guess that would be funny." says Sonic. They start walking back to the house when something hits Sonic and Knuckles on their heads. They both look down and pick up an emerald each. The emeralds look like blank versions of the one Tails has.

"Hey Tails, come here!" Sonic calls out. Tails turns and runs over to them. Sonic shows Tails the emerald. "This looks like the one you have Tails." Tails picks it up and examines it.

"I'll need to take it back to the lab to confirm it is the same thing." Tails says. "How did you find one?"

"It just hit us in the head." Knuckles bluntly says.

"Interesting." Tails replies, looking around for the reason why the emeralds hit his friends. He then sees two holes about the size of the emeralds in the ground. 'Must've exploded out due underground pressure.' Tails concludes. They walk back to the house and into Tails lab. Tails places the emeralds on his desk and sits down.

Tails examines the emerald closely. 'Hmm. I'll need mine to confirm this.' he thinks. 'But how am I going to get it out?' Tails thinks really hard.

"Oh well. We'll do it that way then." Tails says out loud.

Sonic asks, "What way Tails?"

"I need my emerald to confirm that this one and Knuckles emerald are the same." Tails explains.

"And how do you suppose we do that genius?" Knuckles asks. Sonic thinks and walks to the back wall. He props himself against it and tucks into a ball. He Spin Dashes towards Tails and hits him. The emerald flies out of Tails mouth and hits the table. Tails grabs his throat which is now in pain.

"Your welcome!" Sonic gloats. Tails looks at Sonic, annoyed.

"You could've said something first." Tails snaps. Sonic just shrugs. "Sonic, Knuckles, bring your emerald over here." They oblige and bring their emeralds over to the table. For the next few hours, Tails runs exams and tests on the emeralds. Sonic and Knuckles fall asleep on the staircase, due to boredom and pain. Tails looks over at them and see that they are still not healed. Tails takes his emerald over to them and rubs it over their injuries. Sonic and Knuckles are completely healed within a couple of minuets. Tails looks at them and smiles. 'Well, at least they are healed.' he thinks.

"Why are you wasting your energy on these freaks?" the orbs voice says. Tails looks up and sees nothing. "I'm still with you Tails. Even though I killed you I'm still connected to you." Tails steps back. "I want your emeralds, Tails, and your going to bring them to me." Tails runs over to the emeralds and absorbs his. He holds the other two in each hand. He concentrates hard and starts transferring power from his to the other emeralds. When he's finished, Tails runs toward Sonic and Knuckles. He trips and drops the other two emeralds. He goes to pick them up but a shot of pain arises in his head. Tails falls and holds his head.

"That wasn't what I wanted you to do Tails." the orb voice says.

"SONIC!" Tails struggles to shout. Sonic and Knuckles wake up abruptly and see Tails on the ground. Tails picks up the emeralds and motions Sonic and Knuckles to come over to him. They run over and kneel in front of him. Tails glows and shoves the emeralds into Sonic and Knuckles chests. The emeralds glow brightly and a small explosion sends Sonic and Knuckles flying into the wall. They clutch their chests in pain and try to catch their breath.

"I need those emeralds Tails!" the orb voice shouts.

"You... won't... get... them!" Tails shouts. Tails glows brighter and then the pain stops. Tails pants and gets back up. He looks around sees Sonic and Knuckles on the ground. Worried that the emeralds would do harm to his friends, Tails runs over to them. Tails smacks them a bit and they wake up.

"Whoa, Tails." says Sonic worriedly. "I don't want to be stuck with the same problem that you have." He can feel the power of the emerald swell up inside him.

"You won't have to Sonic." Tails explains. "The emeralds have been given an equal amount of power. Mine was just unstable from having to much power so giving some power to your emeralds made it stable again." Sonic and Knuckles look at Tails a little confused.. "Well come on! Try it out! Its really exciting!" Tails exclaims.

"What do the emeralds do exactly?" Knuckles asks.

"They enhance your abilities." answers Tails, smugly.

"Really? I didn't know that." Sonic says sarcastically. Tails gets a little annoyed.

"They are like the Chaos emeralds to you, to put it in simpler terms." Tails replies.

"Hmm... Like the Chaos Emeralds?" says Sonic. "But, I don't feel that much power coming from it."

Tails thinks for a second and replies, "That's because its only one emerald." The light bulb flashes in Sonic's head. Knuckles then hits Sonic in the arm.

"What the hell Knuckles?" Sonic shouts.

"Care for a little friendly combat?" Knuckles asks, grinning from ear to ear. "You always beat me in a fight and now I think I can beat you this time for sure."

"So, you think you can beat me now, huh buddy?" says Sonic as he slugs Knuckles. Knuckles looks over at Tails goes to hit him but Tails dodges.

"What about you fox?" Knuckles challenges. "Think you have the balls to face me?" Tails is up in the air, already activating his emerald.

"Give me your best shot!" Tails challenges back as he flies out the door. Knuckles and Sonic follow Tails outside.

"Come on, guys! Activate your emeralds!" Tails shouts as he flies around at supersonic speed. 'Damn show off.' Knuckles thinks. Sonic concentrates hard and starts glowing a bright blue. There is a burst of air and Sonic has completely activated his emerald. He looks up at Tails who is mocking him.

"Hey Tails!" Tails looks over to his right and sees Sonic hovering right next to him. "Its wrong to make fun of people." Tails has a shocked look as Sonic hits him and sends to the ground. Tails immediately gets up and taunts Sonic. Sonic grits his teeth and goes after him, leaving Knuckles behind.

"Hey get back here!" he shouts. Letting the rage build up, Knuckles starts to glow. 'My anger activates it.' he thinks. Knuckles also completely activates the emerald and glows a deep red. 'A little different than the Chaos Emeralds but I'm not complaining.' He senses Sonic coming up from behind him. Knuckles turns and stops the hedgehog in his tracks.

"Thought you could sneak on me did you?" says Knuckles. "Lets try that again." He Super Fire Punches Sonic into a tree. Sonic ricochets off the tree and taunts Knuckles. Knuckles grits his teeth and punches the ground, creating a shock wave that catches up to Sonic. The shock wave hits Sonic and is thrown into a tree.

"Did ya miss me?" Tails says as he headbutts Sonic. Sonic flips and lands on his feet .

"Interesting to see you keeping up with me Tails!" Sonic shouts.

"Yeah!" says Tails. "This is fun!"

Knuckles appears behind Tails. "Hello." he says as he taps Tails shoulder. Tails looks behind him and gasps. Knuckles charges up his power and Super Fire Punches Tails into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Good one Knuckles!" Sonic shouts.

"You're next!" Knuckles shouts back. Sonic runs and Knuckles soon catches up. Tails flies and goes right passed them. He lands and turns around. His tails twirl and soon shoots the Ultra Tails Blast at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Uh oh!" says Sonic and Knuckles at the same time. They are hit with the beam and are blasted across the island. Tails soon catches up to them.

"Ha! Beat that!" says Tails. Sonic and Knuckles look up at and see Tails laughing.

"You wanna go first, buddy?" asks Sonic. Knuckles nods and steps forward.

"Hey Tails!" Knuckles shouts. Tails looks down and sees Knuckles. Knuckles opens his arms and slams them together, creating a dark red beam. The Super Knuckles Clap shoots from his hands and hits Tails, sending him to the ground.

"That was pretty good." says Tails. He stands up and hears Sonic behind him.

"What is this, gang up on the fox day?" Tails asks.

"Nope." Sonic replies. "Just giving you what you asked for!" Sonic rolls into a ball and rolls in place, gaining power.

"Oh please, we've all seen that move before." taunts Tails. Sonic glows brighter and brighter and eventually shoots out at Tails. Sonic hits Tails with his Sonic Boom Blast, hitting him twenty times before sending him into a tree. Sonic lands on his feet.

"Ha! What do you think of that one Tails?" Sonic asks. Tails doesn't respond. Sonic walks in for a closer look. The dust clears and Tails isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Tails? Where are you?" asks Sonic. He deactivates the emerald. Knuckles has already done so and walks up to Sonic.

"Have you seen Tails?" Sonic asks Knuckles. Knuckles shakes his head. Then they feel a rush of downward wind from above them. They look and see Tails hovering above them.

"You need to see this." he says and grabs them. He flies them up and they look north.


End file.
